


Cursed

by samptra



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Beatuy and the Beast, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, beastly Heero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-03 17:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10253765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: The young baby cursed at birth tenfold with the ugliness his mother had once possessed, doomed to be a hideous creature.In fear the King banished the baby, along with a small staff deep into the woods, to what had once been the summer castle.Despite the terrifying curse placed upon the baby there was, as in most spells, a cure. If the boy could find someone to love him, for what he was, the spell would be broken.A seemingly impossible hope for one so cursed.At the very same time, in a small village buried deep within the hills, another very different set of twins was born.A boy and a girl, too a poor farmer and his angry dissatisfied wife, she ran away several days later leaving the poor farmer to raise the children on his own.Two destines where created that faithful day, waiting the right moment to collide. The wheels of fate set in motion, to grind slowly, yet with care.





	1. A Matter of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this sometime ago, and I thought with the upcoming release of Beauty and the Beast i would re-release, with a bit of a makeover. It is un-beated so I apologize for that, but this one I did really enjoy, and it is very long! I will do my best to get it up as soon as I can. So for now enjoy the first 2 chapters!

 

Once upon a time, for that is how all good fairytales begin.

 

And a good fairytale can change; time, and place. Yet two ideas always remain; it begins with once upon a time.

 

And the other….  

 

Well, the other is well known.

 

This is the promise made by the narration of fairytales, and these dear readers are a promise. What lies between, however, is what makes this particular story different.

 

As a great man once said, the course of true love never did run smooth.

 

 No matter what, however, just remember there is always the promise of a happy ending.

 

-#-#-#-

           

This tale begins like so many of its kind. with a death and birth.

 

The first was of the Queen; an unearthly beautiful woman, who gave birth to twin boys before dying of complications soon after. It would be a lie to say she was well loved and missed, by anyone, for the truth is far more convoluted then that.

 

As a young woman, she had struck a bargain with an Enchantress for beauty beyond compare. In exchange the Enchantress would name her price later, unfortunately, the Queen’s untimely death left the debt unpaid.

 

Enrage the Enchantress exacted her revenge on the first born son, oldest by no more than minutes. The young baby cursed at birth tenfold with the ugliness his mother had once possessed, doomed to be a hideous creature.

           

In fear, the King banished the baby, along with a small staff deep into the woods, to what had once been the summer castle.

 

Despite the terrifying curse placed upon the baby, there was, as in most spells, a cure. If the boy could find someone to love him, for what he was, the spell would be broken.

 

 A seemingly impossible hope for one so cursed.

           

At the very same time, in a small village buried deep within the hills, another very different set of twins was born.

 

A boy and a girl, too a poor farmer and his angry dissatisfied wife, she ran away several days later leaving the poor farmer to raise the children on his own.

           

Two destines where created that faithful day, waiting the right moment to collide. The wheels of fate set in motion, to grind slowly, yet with care.

 

 As the years passed, each day the same as the one before, until their 21st year. When those wheels began to move faster, and destines began to collided. This is where our tale begins dear reader, in the small village where one man is rising on his twenty-first birthday…

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Relena?” came the deep voice floating up the rickety stairs.

 

 “What?” she snapped back, angry at having been interrupted.

 

The man at the bottom of the stairs visibly winced at the angry voice, losing his nerve altogether.

 

“Nothing,” he mumbled moving back towards the door, he had chores to be about.

 

Sighing he pulled his boots on headed out into the bright, sunny, spring morning. Whistling softly he threw open the darn doors, “Morning Henry!” he called cheerily the big horse whining in response.

 

Still whistling his happy tune he fed Henry, and Bessie, the single cow they owned. “Easy girl,” he soothed settling on the stool beside her, milking her with practised ease.  Quickly filling the pail, he poured a small quantity into a smaller dish.

 

Finishing his task, he took the dish over to Maggie, the old barn cat and her latest litter of kittens. Mewing in gratitude, she and her new little ones lapped at the milk.

           

Smiling the man hunkered down rubbing the soft heads, “You guys are adorable,” he mumbled always happiest when he was in the barn with the animals.

 

“Duo!” came the harsh, high-pitched commend from the entrance to his sanctuary. Sighing he stroked the little one once more before standing and slowly going to meet his sister at the door. He knew it would be a cold day in hell before she set foot in the barn.

 

“Good morning,” Duo said quietly, tentatively trying to gauge her mood.

 

“Is father back yet?” she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest in agitation.

 

“No Relena,” he mumbled fighting the urge to turn and run back to the barn.

 

Frustrated she stamped a pretty foot, pouting in a practised way. “He needs to get back here with my new dress, how am I supposed to get ready for the ball without my new dress?” her voice was grating and irritating.

 

Duo shrugged, not daring to offer an answer.

 

“Useless,” she spat at him before turning and stomping back to the house. “Make sure you finish cleaning the kitchen and do the washing up. I need to rest.”

 

Duo shot a sour look at her back, “You just got up.”

 

Grumbling he turned to go back into the barn, at least the animals wouldn’t yell at him.

           

 

Anyone in the village could tell you about the Maxwell twins, for two more different people you would never meet. Relena was a petite beauty, with a heart-shaped face and breathtaking eyes like her fathers, clear blue. Those eyes that could be warm or cool depending on her mood. She was gorgeous and she knew it, having all the village males wrapped around her dainty pinkie.

 

Her looks however, did not match her personality. She was vain, and shallow, much like her mother. She was selfish and cruel, and rode roughshod up and down her twin brother. Only interested in what people could do for her.

           

Duo on the other hand was the complete opposite. A kind-hearted man he took after his father in looks, tall and thick his big body belied the gentle sprit he possessed. The towns people often compared him to his father, before he had married his beautiful yet horrid wife leaving him an broken hateful man who spent to much time in drink. 

 

Duo’s face was too strong to be handsome, his skin deeply tanned from long hours of work outside. His eyes though, the only thing that he had inherited from his mother, where a very unusual violet colour,

           

Finishing his work in the barn, Duo trudged back up to the house to collect the washing.  Passing Relena stretched out on the settee, box of chocolates nearby.  Her blue eyes narrowed as she watched him gather the laundry and head back outside.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Huffing Relena tossed honey brown locks over her shoulder, the one feature she shared with her twin. A sneer twisted her pink lips as her blue eyes roved the clean and tidy, yet too small house.

 

She was so much better than this.

 

Eyes closing, she smirked settling on the settee, by the end of the week she’d be living in the palace.

           

-#-#-#-

 

Outside Duo was hanging the wet clothing, chuckling as Rex chased yet another butterfly the big dog sharing his master's sweet disposition despite his size.

 

“You nut,” he called at the big grey Wolfhound, tongue lolling he rolled in the long grass.

 

Amused purple eyes slide away from the dog, his eyes moving past the rolling hills towards the tree line.

 

Where was a father?

 

He had left two days ago to go to the next town, Relena had demanded a new dress for the upcoming party at the palace. Of course he had rushed off to get it immediately. Nothing was too good for his perfect daughter after all.

 

Rolling his wide shoulders, he bent to hang the last of the sheets up watching the clean material snap in the wind. Surely their dad would be back soon.

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Place gives me the creeps,” the dark-haired man muttered to his horse as the hollow hoof beats echoed across the deserted courtyard.

 

Straightening his spine Chang Wufei, current Captain in the guards for Prince Horatio, stepped off his mount satchel in hand.

 

This was his least favourite task.

 

Riding into the dark woods to the middle of nowhere, to a seemingly empty and ominous castle. Yet more and more he’d found himself out here.

 

No one came from the stables to claim his mount, nor did they come to meet him. The palace loomed over him silent and foreboding. His horse shifted nervously in the overgrown space courtyard.

 

“Easy,” he murmured laying a firm but gentle hand on his neck, trying not to show his own hesitation. Swallowing his nerves, he swung off his horse moving towards the large dark entrance. Jumping involuntary in surprise when the door seemed to swing inwards on its own.

 

Cautiously moving forward, he followed the lit candles towards where he knew the study was. His steps muffled in the oppressive blackness.  

           

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a shimmer of gold, that seemed to move from mirror to mirror tracking his progression. Quickening his step now, Wufei anticipated that creak of metal that he knew would begin to follow him as well. Hastily he entered the study, a weak fire crackling in the grate. Knowing the routine; he placed the satchel in his hands on the desk, before gathering the other that was sitting there.

 

“Thank you…” he mumbled backing away, eyes darting around the dimly lit room. A dark shadow shifted in the corner and whatever nerve Wufei had left deserted him. He was gone seconds later.  All but leaping onto his horse, and riding away as fast as he could.  

           

“Too skittish,” came an echoing, disjointed voice coming from a seemingly inanimate suit of armour. Moving stiffly, the helm lifted revealing nothing but empty blackness.

 

“I would be scared too,” came a whispery voice from nearby, an indistinct figure shimmering in the mirror, appearing to be in constant motion. The helm of the suit turned towards the mirror curiously.

 

“He’s right Trowa,” a third voice joined them, this one deep and gravely.

 

The shadow that had frightened Wufei earlier was moving, a faint click against the stone floor the only sound he made. The hulking figure paused beside the suit of armour, half in and half out of a pool of light, the flickering torch illuminating the horror.

 

What might have once been a man walked on all fours, his hands more paws than anything. He was covered from head to toe in thick hair, long canines jutted from a large jaw, snout snuffing softly has he breathed.  

           

“Doesn’t stop your prat of a bother from sending him here,” the echoing voice from the armour said.

 

The suit of armour that had once been the Captain of the Guard of the castle, looked at the master he served. Crown Prince Heero, twin to the Crown Prince Horatio, and the one that had been banished to the hidden palace since birth.

 

The dark figure gave a chuckle the sounded more like a growl, “You speak of my dear brother.”

 

A gasp came from the mirrors, “Trowa!” that whispery voice admonished.

 

“Quatre,” the armour replied mockingly. The shimmering figure moved across three mirrors stopping nearby, “You being a sour puss isn’t going to break this curse any quicker.”

 

Heero snorted, a terrifying sound. “Been cursed for twenty-one years…but I am sorry you all got caught up in this.”

There was a creak from the suit of metal, “It had been an honour to serve you highness.” He said waist bending as best it could as metal.

 

“Yes, always your highness,” came the whispered words from the mirrors.

 

Heero, the beast prince grinned gratefully his teeth baring in a nightmarish way. 

           

Turning the prince entered his study, leaving Trowa and Quatre in the hall.

 

The suit of armour turned to look into the bigger mirror. “Today is his twenty-first birthday…” he rattled out.

 

“I know; the sand had almost run out…” came the lighter, whisper-soft voice from the mirrors. The helm turned to where their master had disappeared.

 

They hadn’t always been like this, Trowa remembered a time when they had been people, handpicked to serve in the Crown Prince’s house. A great honor for a young man, recently promoted to Captain…at least it had been, until ‘she’ had returned. The enchantress who had been worried that Heero may find a way to break her curse.

 

Five years ago to the day, she had shown up cursing the castle and all within in her to forever continue their service as part of the castle. Trowa and his men at arms had become suits of living armour, unable to step outside the castle gates.

 

Quatre Winner had been Prince Heero’s, right-hand man. Running the household and seeing to his affairs that is until he’d become part of the castle. Now he was trapped in a world of mirrors able to be everywhere at once, yet unable to escape his glass world.

           

Steely fingers reached out slowly, clacking against the fragile, dusty glass. In the dark hallway, an empty helmet moved upward staring at the still shifting and shimmering golden figure. His once lover. 

 

“I will hold you again,” he vowed quietly in the dark silence. A gentle smile graced the face of the indistinct figure.

 

“Go to him, I will keep watch.” Long shifting fingers touched metal fingers separated by the glass before he disappeared altogether.

 

Trowa shuffled away joints creaking badly as he joined his Prince in the study.

 


	2. A Deal is Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second as promised, enjoy.

“Trowa,” Heero said mildly in his deep gravelly voice, looking over the sheaf of papers held in his massive paw. “It would appear my dear brother is holding a ball, in hopes of finding a wife.”

If Trowa still had eyebrows they would be raised in surprise.

“My thoughts as well,” Heero replied amused.

Trowa wondered how the Prince could possibly tell he was surprised; he had no facial expressions. Hell he didn’t have a face at present.

“Dodged a bullet there highness,” the Captain replied. 

“Yes and no….I mean we are running short on time.” 

The armor had no reply, he was right. Heero needed to find true love by the end of the month, or else he and his entire castle would all remain this way permanently. Not a fate he wished to have. 

They where silent a while, as Heero finished reading the documents from his brother and began penning replies. Despite his appearance Heero had a sharp and agile mind, more so then his overly spoiled brother who thought of nothing but his own selfish wants. 

However so much was expected of the future king that Horatio, Heero’s twin, exploited his brothers keen mind. Sending weekly requests for answers to his problems, then no doubt passing them off to their father as his own.

It set Trowa’s teeth on edge, or at least it would if he still had any. 

“Trowa,” came the faint whispered voice, a small face appearing in the cracked mirror hanging across the room. The helmet creaked turning to face the voice, Heero too looking up, the delicate quill looked absurd in his overly large paw. 

“What is it Quatre?” he was immediately on guard recognizing the tone.

“A man approaches.” 

Trowa’s long handled axe snapped up, “Friend or foe?” 

Quatre moved across the cracked glass, “A stranger,” came the sibilant whisper. 

-#-#-#-

Joe Maxwell was very much lost. 

He glared blearily around at the trees, he couldn’t ever remember having been to this part of the forest before.

“Where the hell…” he slurred taking a swig from the now mostly empty bottle of whiskey. 

Clive his horse, tossed his head nervously shying away from the path ahead. 

“Come on,” he tugged the reigns harshly kicking the big horse forward. 

“Dumb animal…” he muttered irritated guiding him along the weed choked path. A sudden howl nearby sent the animal into a frenzy. 

“Ho!” Joe tried to maintain his seat as Clive reared in terror. 

Dulled from the drink he was thrown to the ground, the big horse bolting away into the underbrush. Stunned the farmer lay still for long moments, winded and disoriented, until yet another howl got him moving. Drunk as he was Joe realized he was in a perilous position. 

Staggering to his feet he felt his blood run cold as that howl grew closer. Bumbling and stumbling down the path he began to run. Panting hard he tripped rolling down a steep hill before coming to a halt against a tree. Grunting in pain he got to his feet again head bleeding. 

The hair raising noise was following him and dark was almost upon him. The forest was denser here; eerie. Not waiting around to find out if whatever was chasing had followed his tumble he was off again. 

Crashing into a clearing he came to a staggering halt before a large, wrought iron gate. Beyond them was a dark, ominous looking castle. Surprised and a little awed Joe crept forward, wrapping torn hands around the rusted metal. 

Before he could full comprehend what was happing he staggering back in surprise as the gate slowly creaked inwards. 

If he’d been sober, Joe may have taken his chances in the forest with the wolves, as it was, despite the crumbling, haunted looking castle he staggered into the overgrown courtyard. Spurred on by the call of the beasts waiting in the woods, he pushed the rotted door open. 

“Hello?” he called, wavering voice swallowed up by the blackness of the entryway. 

Haltingly he stepped inside, glancing around the cave like alcove. What had once been an opulent palace had fallen into misuse and decay, the strong smell of must assaulting his senses. 

“Hello? I lost my horse…” he tried again trailing off as something caught the corner of his eye; it looked like a figure. He turned quickly only to see a dusty mirror reflecting his own red-eyed countenance. 

Shaking his head in an effort clear it he moved on following a trail of flickering candles into a dim room.

“Hello?” he tried again throat dry as the dust around him, eyes glancing around the book cluttered room, he had no use for them but his idiot son… his thoughts trailed off as he spied a decanter in the corner. Dry lips smacked together unconsciously. 

“Little drink to wet my whistle,” he mumbled stepping into the room proper.

Hesitating only a moment, his mind focused on the tumbler of liquor. Joe passed by a suit of amour not even noticing as the helm moved slowly tracking his movements. Shaky hands took up the container tipping it back as he took a hearty swig. The amber liquid burned pleasantly all the way to his belly warming him. 

Taking another gulp he collapsed into the large backed chair, a cloud of dust rising from the discolored material. Pleasantly floating in booze he drained the rest of the liquid glancing around with a frown, maybe there was more.

“Enough,” came a deep, rough voice, a dark shadow moving in the corner. Heero would be quiet no longer, the man was a lush. He’d downed a five-hundred-dollar bottle of cognac like it was water. 

Beady, red rimmed eyes stared at him in disbelief. “No, oh please no…I’m sorry!” Joe staggered upright, stumbling back. 

The dark shadow advanced, “I am master here,” Heero began in what he hoped was a pleasant growl as the man seemed scared.

“I am so sorry please don’t kill me! I’ll do anything! Anything!” He tripped over his own feet falling to the ground and sobbing for his life.

Heero sighed, it came out as a low menacing growl, Joe wept harder. “I don’t have money but….I have a daughter! I will give you my daughter!” He promised willing to give the monster anything he wanted to save his own life. 

“Oh please!” he sniveled groveling and shying away all at once. 

It was on the tip of Heero’s tongue to assure the man he wasn’t going to hurt him, when the stranger overcome with expensive booze and fear passed out face down on the floor. 

“Well now,” the helm lifted and Trowa moved, “This is an interesting development.” 

There was a shimmer in the mirror, “How so? He’s a drunk who stumbled here accidently.” Quatre whispered from the glass.

Heero kicked him over, peering at the drunk closely snout wrinkling in distaste as the smell emanating off him was pungent. 

“He offered his daughter,” Trowa said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Heero looked at him confused.

“The curse? True love? Ringing any bells?” 

Blue eyes shadowed by a heavy brow suddenly began to lighten, “You think?” Heero asked hesitantly.

Trowa snorted best he could, “It’s worth a try, not like we have eligible women knocking down the door.” 

Quatre paused moving to another mirror, “He speaks the truth.” 

Heero thought it through his analytical mind working through it, nodding slowly when he came to a decision.

“What do I have to loose?” 

Trowa felt the first stirrings of hope.

“You’ll have to be mean,” Quatre’s whispered words came from somewhere in the room. 

Heero shrugged unconcerned, “Not hard he’s far to drunk and already terrified. What kind of a man trades his child’s life for his own?” 

Trowa made a noncommittal grunt of some sort. 

Water Quatre,” Heero requested as the shimmering form vanished from the mirror. 

Moments later there was a clatter of stone and stone and a granite gargoyle entered a bucket of water gripped in its mouth. 

Awkward and clunky the living statue moved on knuckles and hindquarters, “Sir,” he said voice grating, and gravelly, stone rubbing on stone. 

Trowa now leaning casually on his halberd hailed the once man in a friendly manner, Felix, had once been the stable master long ago. 

“How goes it Felix?” he queried, as the statue, relived of his bucket he raised on hind quarters scratching a stone ear. 

“Can’t complain, what’s going on here?” he thumped down on all fours again to stand beside the armor.

“Drunk guy staggered in offered his Highness his daughter in exchange for his life. We are going to take him up on it.”   
Felix looked at him face permanently etched in a stony sneer, but there was interest there. 

“You two done chatting?” growled the beast nearby

Trowa chuckled hollowly, Felix settled. 

Quickly he upended the bucket onto the man’s head, Joe Maxwell came awake sputtering. Blinking in confuse his eyes landed on Heero again, the colour draining from his ruddy face. 

“Oh god…” he crossed himself.

Heero growled low in his throat. “Your daughter for you…” he said low and threatening, “Or I shall send my minions to fetch you back,” he gestured behind him.

Trowa came to attention, Felix reared, the man scrambled to his feet screaming in terror as he exited in all haste. 

“Nicely done,” Trowa mumbled as they heard the front doors slam. “Think he’ll be good to his word?”

Heero shrugged, “All we can do it wait.” 

-#-#-#-

“Duo!” came the screech, the big man winced.

“Yes Relena?” he asked softly, the women standing outside the barn once more.

“That horse, the one father was riding, has returned.” 

Violet eyes wide he hurried outside spotting Clive plodding along docile and rider less. He was an easy going animal a gentle soul, but Relena would go nowhere near him.

“Easy boy,” he mumbled taking the reins, checking the saddle, and noting the bags were all intacted. So where was their father? 

“Is my dress there?” she called looking bored and impatient in the late afternoon sun. 

“Relena does that matter? Father is missing.” He called as he stripped the tired horse.

Shrugging she began rooting through the bags, “He probably got drunk and fell off, he will be along…” gasping she pulled a pink fabric something out of one of the bags. “Not what I wanted,” she pouted returning to the house. 

The sun was setting; Duo glanced to the dark, looming forest, now foreboding in the fading twilight. Worrying his lower lip he debated whether he should take Henry and go find their father. 

“Duo! I’m hungry!” Relena thundered from the house, sighing Duo glanced to the cottage torn. 

“I’ll go first thing in the morning Clive.” He mumbled patting the animal as he lead him towards the stable.

The setting sun sent dancing shadows across them, turning the world a deep crimson.


	3. A Son’s Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo 3 chapters!

True to his word Duo was up early saddling Clive. Shrugging into a thick sweater he mounted the animal, heading out towards the path winding through the thick forest.

He didn’t make it far. 

He heard his father before he saw him, lying on his side in the ditch. A little dirty but looking none the worse for wear.

“Father?” Duo gently shook the slumbering figure awake the older man snorting in surprise, disoriented and confused. 

“Father?” Duo asked again hesitantly. 

Staggering up Joe Maxwell leaned heavily on his larger son, “Duo,” he grunted as he staggered towards Clive. Duo watched sadly as he tried to mount the horse only to succeed in falling off the other side. 

Sighing Duo helped his father onto the animal leading them back down the path towards home. 

-#-#-#-

“Daddy, you got me the wrong dress,” Relena pouted cutely looking at her dad as Duo bustled around getting breakfast for them. 

They had returned to the cottage only moments before waking the still slumbering Relena who was now flouncing around in her pink nightie. Joe Maxwell was still shaking badly, trembling hands around a cup of brandy as he gulped the warming liquid.

“What happened father?” Duo asked quietly as he cracked eggs into the cast iron pan. 

“A terrible thing,” the man muttered finishing the mug.

“Sorry?” Duo asked placing the eggs before him settling at the table, unsure he had heard him corretly. 

Joe Maxwell did not touch the food, preferring his liquid meal. 

“I stumbled into a terrifying place…” he began still trembling, the story spilling forth haltingly. 

Even Relena stopped her whining long enough to listen.

-#-#-#-

“Sir,” the dark headed guard halted bowing low, holding out the satchel. 

Crown Prince Horatio Yuy, heir to the throne, glanced dismissively at his Captain. “On the table,” he said flippantly, more interested in the giggling chambermaid tidying up his room. 

Bowing low once more the dark haired man left, barely masking his disgust. 

At that same moment, across the palace the King was working himself into a fine snit, “He what?” bellowed the red faced portly man. 

Zechs shrugged undisturbed by the show of temper. He like his father before him, and his father before him, had served whatever current ruler was sitting on the throne. The handsome blonde was in a unique position in the castle, he was right hand man to the King. He answered to no one save the highest authority, there was nothing that happened in this kingdom that he wasn’t aware of; including the uselessness of the Crown Prince.

The King however was just coming to the realization of late that his heir apparent, was a complete dolt. 

“He sees no reason to wed,” Zechs repeated calmly. 

The king panted harshly, face red, he tore at the collar of his tunic. “Unacceptable!” he was still yelling. Turning he began stomping down the hall towards his sons quarters. 

Zechs followed behind and to the left, this sort of tantrum nothing new, what was new was the seemly deteriorating condition of the kings health. He was no longer a young man, and years of rich food, and short temper where beginning to have their revenge.

The blonde soldier was worried. 

“Sire,” Wufei bowed low as they passed by.

Keen blue eyes shot a look to the younger Captain, Zechs knew he understood. He fell in beside Zechs striding back towards the Prince’s chambers. 

“What is this I hear?” the King roared throwing the door open. 

Inside Horatio the Crown Prince was half dressed, the voluptuous chamber maid seated in his lap her skirt rucked up around her hips. The girl gasped at the men’s sudden arrival, hopping off his lap she scurried out sending a wink towards Wufei, the dark haired Captain studiously staring at the wall. 

“Father,” the Prince commented idly, rather put out his afternoon entertainment had been ruined. 

“Don’t ‘Father’ me, what’s this about you refusing to pick a girl and get married?” 

Groaning he stood shrugging back into his robe and moving towards the decanter of wine. “I don’t want to be fawned over by marriage hungry wenchs, and their equally desperate mothers.” 

The king strode towards him, “You will…and you will get the girl with child. Horatio, you will rule this kingdom someday.”

Shrugging the young Prince turned the glass of wine in hand, gulping down the goblet in a single swig he wiped his mouth crudely. “No, I’m not going to do it.” 

The older man got in is face, “You will…at the end of this week you will be wed.” 

With that mandate he stormed out, not even acknowledging Zechs and Wufei who bowed low. Straitening Zechs glanced to the Prince with barely concealed distain. 

Horatio may have been handsome once, lank brown hair fell about his shoulders in greasy tangles. His face was covered in acne, and his pale form had gone to pot. Rich food and far too much drink, where already taking a toll on the young man. 

Horatio sneered at the blonde man, “What are you looking at?” he snapped clearly uncomfortable. 

“Nothing sire,” he bowed low leaving. 

Outside the door the pair moved away, striding down the corridor they nodded to a servant before Zechs ducked into an empty chamber tugging the dark haired man in as well. 

The door closed with a quiet thud and the tall blonde had the other man in his arms pressing a fervent kiss to well known lips. Wufei wrapped strong arms around his lover, kissing long and sweet. 

Parting they panted leaning their foreheads together.

“You made it back safe I see,” Zechs mumbled kissing a temple, inhaling the masculine scent. Ebony hair was coming loose of its tail, his lovers normally severe face softened with love. 

“It scares me going out there,” he whispered a shudder rippling through his lithe body. 

“Scares me too…worried you won’t come back,” Zechs whispered large callused hands sliding down to rest on the slender hips, ignoring his sword titling across them. 

“I have to get back to the King, he hasn’t been well lately,” Zechs muttered not moving a inch. 

Wufei chuckled cuddling against the wide chest, “You are very busy…”

They stayed that way for long moments listening to each other’s hearts thumping strongly together. With a regrettable sigh Zechs broke the embrace, “See you tonight?” 

Wufei gave a nod biting slightly swollen lips, curling them in a secret smile. One last harsh kiss and the taller man was striding away blonde locks swinging about his shoulders. 

Wufei waited several moments, body humming pleasantly. He hated this duty the young Prince had bestowed upon him. Yet it had been in exchange for his promotion. He became Captain, and in exchange he ran secret communiqués between here and the forgotten palace. 

It was an added bonus however that every time returned his lover made sure he was alive and well. Sighing he shook his head, he had duties to see too, and night wasn’t going to come sooner. 

-#-#-#-

There was a heavy silence in the small neat kitchen. 

The remains of breakfast lay untouched, and the tea had grown cold. 

Their father had painted picture of terror and horror. Having been lured into an evil castle in the woods, where a beast reigned over his domain. He was slurring his words a little more now the bottle of brandy noticeably lighter. 

All that was left now was… 

“How did you get away?” Duo asked hesitantly, from everything they had heard it seemed there was a huge part of the story missing. An evil beast doesn’t let a man just walk away free and clear. 

Joe drained his bottle, bleary eyed once more he swung his gaze to his daughter. Relena looking bored, was yawning prettily. 

“He let me go in exchange for my daughter…” he mumbled. 

There was a heartbeat of silence before the shriek of outrage, and a gasp from Duo. 

“No! I’m not going to some disgusting beast!” She was working herself into a lather, their father pleading with her to go. His very life depended on it. 

“No I’m going to the palace Friday. The Prince is going to fall in love with me, and I’m leaving this,” she gestured around with a look of disgust. “You are not going to ruin this for me,” she hissed inches from her father’s face. 

“You shouldn’t have traded your daughter for your own miserable life,” with that she was away, and halfway up the stairs before Joe realized what had happened. 

Stunned Duo watched his father’s face crumble as he buried his head in his arms weeping miserably. Duo knew Joe wasn’t the best father in the world. He drank too much, and thought Duo was a good for nothing that wouldn’t amount to anything. Still all said and done he was their father after all…

Duo’s big heart melted, he didn’t want their father to be killed by some horrible creature in the woods. In all honesty, he didn’t quiet believe his fathers story. He had a sneaking suspicion it was either a dream, or he had made a deal with a rouge wolf while under the influence. 

“I’ll go,” he said quietly reaching out to lay a big callused hand his fathers arm.

Joe Maxwell ceased his weeping looking up at his son through watery eyes, he had never liked the boy. To soft, in his opinion. He weighed his options the beast had said he would send people after him, and when all was said and done Joe Maxwell was a coward. 

“Would you?” He said wheezy and hesitant, he had to play this just right. 

“Yes father I will,” he promised realizing if this fabrication turned out to be true then he would become a prisoner. Internally sighing he realized it couldn’t be worse than being here. 

“I’ll pack my things and leave immediately.”

Standing he began clearing away the dishes, missing the satisfied smirk his father shot at his back, worst case scenario the beast killed his son…no big loss.


	4. A Big Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! As promised!

“I don’t believe any of it Clive,” Duo muttered to the big dapple grey he rode. 

It hadn’t taken him long to pack up his one bag of meager possessions, depressing really. No one had seen him off save Rex, whom he’d had to force to stay home. He had left heavy hearted, and unsure what he was getting into. 

He had been riding for hours, trying to find the ‘thick part’ of the forest. It had been going well, and as the day wore on, he was leaning more towards believing his father was the fabricator of tremendous stories. 

Tried he felt his eyes wanting to close, his head dipping towards his chest. He’d maybe just close them for a second, Clive was reliable and it was still daylight…

The horse suddenly halted jolting Duo out of his light doze, blinking disoriented he felt his jaw drop. He was outside a gate, a large wrought iron gate…. Just like his father had described. 

Rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating he watched as the gate creaked open slowly. Clive plodded forward, despite the seeming nervousness.

“Easy,” Duo mumbled as they reached the courtyard. His heart wasn’t in the command though, large violet eyes where fastened on the huge palace rearing out of the dense fold of trees.

“He was telling the truth…” Duo whispered in an almost reverent tone. Sliding off the horse the long haired man pulled the reigns forward tying them around a felled tree in the courtyard. 

“It looks abandoned…” shaking his head he glanced around again seeing if there were any signs of life. 

“Hello?” he called deep voice ringing hollowly across the deserted yard. 

-#-#-#-

On a balcony high above the courtyard, in the setting sun stood the beast prince, and his Captain of the Guard. They watched in interest as a figure rode up on the big grey horse. 

“She’s a husky girl…” the voice echoed from the armor.

Heero narrowed very blue eyes in thought, “Umm…I think it’s a man….”

There was a clink from beside him as Trowa’s helm snapped around, “What? The drunk lied to us?” 

A whispered chuckled floated out from the mirrors inside, “Would a appear so, it is a man with very long hair.” 

There was a string of colorful curses from the man at arms.

“Trowa!” came the scolding, somewhat amused voice from the walls. 

“Hello?” the voice from the courtyard drifted up to them, and Heero’s ears twitched in interest. It was a nice voice, deep, if a little hesitant. 

There was another call from below, and the sounds of the front door opening.

“Shall we go greet our guest?” Heero growled.

Trowa sighed, “Suppose so.” 

They turned to re-enter what had once been a beautiful ballroom. The dust caked floor now dull and lifeless in the fading light. 

“Been so long since we had a visitor,” Quatre whispered, a full seized figure moving with them across the wall of mirrors, now dirty and cracked. 

The enchanted castle inhabitants said nothing as they left heading downstairs to where Duo was just entering the hallway. 

-#-#-#-

Wufei’s teeth wanted to chatter, his hands where tucked under his arms as he walked the parapet.

He was on watch tonight, taking his turn working the dead hours between midnight and morning light. It had taken a lot of will power to leave the warm bed, and even warmer lover to walk the cold stone. 

Pausing he looked upwards at the half moon floating in the endless black. It was springtime, it was supposed to be getting warmer. His thick black leather hualbrick offered little protection from the cold, but his warm, soft black cloak; a gift from his lover, provided much needed heat. 

The bells rang out, four chimes in the morning, only an hour more before his relief would come. Dark eyes, as black as the night itself scanned the sleepy town, all quiet. 

Suddenly there where strong warm arms around him, pulling him back against a strong chest. 

“All well?” the soft voice whispered sweetly in his ear.

Wufei recognized it melting into the arms immediately “Thought you where still sleeping.” He replied smiling a little half smile.

Zechs chuckled resting his head on the other’s shoulder, “Don’t sleep well when you’re not beside me.” 

Wufei felt a hot kiss on his neck, this time his shivering was not from the cold. 

They stayed in their embrace, pressed close in the dark, watching the sleeping town, comfortable in the knowledge no one would be about at such an ungodly hour.

Their assumptions however, were wrong.

Another set of eyes though where on them. 

Purely by chance, the Crown Prince had been sneaking back into the palace in the early hours, having spent the night debauching in the village tavern. 

Still tipsy he staggered into the castle through a concealed side door that only a handful of people knew of. Weaving across the courtyard he caught sight of the pair above him on catwalk. He immediately recognized the bastard Zechs….and Captain Wufei? A slow cruel smile crossed his face…he had found his leverage.

Chuckling darkly, he disappeared into the castle and up to his chambers to sleep off the rest of the day. 

-#-#-#-

Duo could hear himself breathing, it was so still in the castle. 

He stepped carefully, soft leather boots silent on the stone entry way. Violet eyes moved left and right trying to take in everything at once. He swallowed nervous, candles flicked dimly in the alcoves, candles meant someone was here. 

A flicker of gold in a large ornate mirror caught his attention; Duo’s head whipped around so fast his braid thumped his back. He caught the barest glimpse of a figure before it was gone again. Intrigued he walked slowly towards the mirror. A callused hand reaching out slowly to touch the dirty glass. 

“Who are you?” a voice demanded directly behind him, shattering the unnatural silence violently. The tone, was low, menacing, and deep. 

Duo spun quickly eyes darting as his heart thumping in fear, adrenaline roaring in her ears.

“Is someone there?” his voice trembled and cracked in the still. It was too dark to see clearly, but he thought there was a large shadow moving somewhere outside of the candle light.

“Who are you?” came the voice again, deeper and more menacing then before. 

Duo’s hands trembled; he clenched them in an effort to make them stop. His imagination conjuring pictures of a killer beasts, with large teeth, and claws just as his father had described.

“M-my name is D-Duo Maxwell…” he got out unable to hide the tremor in his voice. 

He heard the soft rustle of what sounded like fabric moving, he swallowed thickly, fearing whatever it was getting closer. 

“I’m the son of Joe Maxwell.” 

There was a pause, “The drunk?” queried the voice. Duo nodded slowly, it was after all an accurate description. “He promised me his daughter, in return for his life.” 

Duo felt rather uncomfortable roll of embarrassment in stomach, “She wouldn’t come,” Duo said quietly his voice deep and even now, feeling he had gotten ahold of himself better. 

“So he sent you? In his place?” Duo thought perhaps he heard some surprise in the voice now. 

“Yeah he did.” 

The other seemed to hesitate, and Duo grew bold, stepping closer he squinted into the dark. He watched the shadow closely trying to discern any detail he could see. It was a hulking something. but he couldn’t clearly see more/

“You are my prisoner then,” the voice said suddenly almost decisively.

The long haired man was taken aback, blinking he nodded slowly, if somewhat resigned. He had expected that would be the case, his dad had said as much. 

“You may go anywhere in the castle save the west wing,” the voice continued in a growl. 

Duo nodded again hesitantly unsure what else he should do.

“Trowa give him a room,” the unknown voice commanded, and Duo could see the shadow moving away. 

“Wait,” Duo called stepping forward, “Who are you?” He thought the shadow wasn’t going to answer. 

“Heero.” The growl was short, and the shadow was moving, passing across a small flickering pool light. Duo briefly saw what it was, his father had been right it was some sort of beast. This…thing…walked on all fours like an animal, and was covered in hair. 

Suddenly he was gone, before Duo could really get a good look. 

Suddenly a suit of armor moved, metal joints squealing with misuse. Duo froze eyes wide in terror as it marched towards him halberd in hand. His feet rooted to the floor his brain seemed to stutter in fear. He wanted to turn and run in horror, but his limbs wouldn’t cooperate. 

Duo could do nothing, he simply watched dumfounded as he came forward halting just before him. 

The suit of armor froze, silent and unmoving for several seconds before the helm opened and an arm extended; a voice coming from the raised visor.

“Trowa,” was all he said.

Duo’s knees gave out on him then, he collapsed to the floor light headed. 

The amour creaked leaning forward, “You ok?” the voice came from the armor but Duo could see there was no one inside, the suit was moving on its own, as if…enchanted. 

“Of course he isn’t this is a lot to take in,” came a new voice whispery, and soft, and that golden shimmering figure appeared in the mirror. 

“Oh my god there’s one in the mirror,” Duo’s world was fading to black, he was going to faint. 

Biting his lip hard enough to bleed, he felt the blackness recede slowly as he tried to control his breathing.

“It’s ok, take your time,” the mirror figure assured him. 

Duo chuckled shakily, finally able to collect his wits, “I’m sorry it’s very rude of me,” he stood slowly extending his hand to finally shake the armor’s wondering hysterically if the arm would break off in his grip. 

“Duo,” he said firmly. 

The armor shook his hand before the empty helmet turned to the mirror, “That is Quatre,” he explained before turning back to Duo. 

“I’ll show him to his room,” Quatre volunteered. The armor, Trowa, Duo corrected mentally nodded turning and heading away from them.

“Follow me,” came the voice, as the shimmering indistinct figure disappeared and reappeared in a surface further down the hall. 

Duo picked up his bag he had brought following the mirror bound Quatre. 

Inside he felt as though something important had forever changed, his life was never going to be the same. 

-#-#-#-

Safe in his cambers Heero paced the floor back and forth, he was intrigued by the man, by Duo and he had no idea why.

He could see the resemblance between the young man who looked about to be his own age, and the old man he had let go the day previous. Duo, as he had identified himself as, was young and virile, a big guy. 

The thick grey knit sweater he wore had not hid how broad his shoulder where, or how thick his arms were. He was not the most handsome of men perhaps, but he had a broad honest face, strong chin with a hint of stubble. 

He had been deeply tanned, and Heero continued to wonder just what colour his eyes where, he had wanted to get closer but he dared not, lest Duo had seen him.

Truthfully Heero had been surprised, not by the fact the drunk had lied to him, but he hadn’t thought there was even a daughter. Let alone a son who was willing to trade his life for his fathers. He hadn’t been sure what to do with the man. 

Heero had tossed around the idea of just letting him walk away but something…some small voice in the back of his head told him he didn’t want to let Duo go. Whatever it was, was telling him that he needed to keep the man. 

Heero huffed, unsure, but feeling as though his world had somehow, forever changed.


	5. A Plan is Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, little bit of a tease as we go into the story of how the castle and it's inhabitants became who they are.

 

Joe Maxwell lifted the glass with trembling fingers, hurriedly slugging back the amber liquid. Smacking his lips in satisfaction, he pointed at the bartender glass dangling from loose fingers.

 

“I barely escaped Chuck, he was going to kill me but I tricked him!” he exclaimed a wide, drunken smile on his face.

 

The man slinging drinks rolled his eyes, Joe was a permanent fixture in the tavern. It was well known in town he was a drunk, and it wasn’t the first time he had told tall tales. This new one about some sort of bizarre beast living in the forest however, was a new one.

           

“Sure Joe,” he placated before moving on to serve others. The place was always busy and he didn’t have the time to listen to any more ridiculous stories.

 

Joe was not deterred, turning to the man sitting beside him. “It’s a cursed place, run by an evil beast. I was nearly killed,” he gestured grandly sloshing his drink on the bar. The other man turned away, Joe didn’t seem to care, “I outsmarted him though, and got away.”

 

Laughing he drank deeply loose lips still laughing at his own cunning.

 

-#-#-#-

           

Across the bar shrouded in shadow, Crown Prince Horatio sat in the back corner deep into his own cups. The tavern women recognizing either him, or his money hung off him simpering.

 

Their barely concealed attributes however, where not interesting him tonight. What was, was the loud mouth at the bar talking about a haunted castle where a beast lived. Shrugging the women off he staggered upright walking unsteadily to the bar.

           

Smiling winningly he wrapped an arm around the old man’s shoulders, “Hello friend, how about a drink on me?” he gestured to Chuck the man hurrying to pour them another.

 

Horatio slide in beside him, clinking glasses mockingly, “To new friends.”

 

Joe drained his mug a dazed smile lighting his face, Horatio followed suit.

 

“So tell me about this beast…” Horatio invited, his grin turning into something more sinister.  

 

-#-#-#-

 

Duo woke suddenly, eyes wide, and covered in a cold sweat; he’d been having a terrible nightmare. One with great hulking shadows, and suits of armor that could talk.

 

Disoriented he sat up blinking around the unfamiliar room, where was he?

 

Suddenly it all came flooding back; he’d been taken pseudo-prisoner. Throwing an arm over his eyes he felt tears gathering, he wasn’t sure what he missed defiantly not his sister, maybe his father a little.  He was homesick though for his little room, the barn, his animals…

 

“You awake?” a soft voice came form a full length mirror in the corner of the room. The golden figure from earlier was there, seeming to ripple and flow as if in constant motion.

 

“Yeah,” Duo said dully wiping his eyes he sat up again. Heaving a sigh, he threw his legs over the side of the bed.

           

Duo glanced to his visitor in the mirror, “How long was I out?”

 

A whispery chuckle floated from the mirror, “It’s almost midnight.”

 

Groaning he stood bare feet on the cold hardwood floor, he had shed his boots and socks when he’d laid down. He had been exhausted when they had finally reached his room passing out soon afterwards.

 

Long arms stretched over his head as he pulled to his full height, followed by a loud growl from his very empty stomach.

 

“Hungry?” the amused mirror person asked, Duo blushed nodding.

 

Quatre grinned, or at least Duo got the impression he was grinning, “Follow me.”

 

He moved seamlessly from mirror to mirror, leading Duo out of the room and into the castle proper.

 

Bare feet quiet on the stones as they descended into the kitchen, yet all around the castle was murmuring. Statues moved, paintings followed his movement. Duo glanced around nervously the castle was alive; it was eerie.

           

“Our guest is hungry,” Quatre’s reflection appeared in the glass cupboard speaking to  appeared to be an empty kitchen. Duo was wondering who he was talking to, until as if by magic the stove flared to life, Duo didn’t even bat an eye why should he be surprised?

 

“Bless me, been so long since we have had a guest,” came a decidedly female voice came from a painting hanging in the centre of the room.

 

It was a middle aged women, and as Duo watched she began to move around her small kitchen in the picture. Amazed Duo could do no more than marvel as what happened in the painting was reflected in the real world. Dishes began coming out of cupboards, and vegetables began to wash and peel.

 

 “Miss Mary is our housekeeper; she will make you anything you’d like to eat.” Quatre explained to the new edition to the household,

 

“Oh, that’s ok I can make myself something.” Duo finally gathered his wits about him moving into the kitchen to help.

 

“Nonsense it’s been so long since a cooked a meal for a young strapping lad.” Miss Mary tittered from the painting striding around her kitchen bubbling and happy. “Take a seat at the table deary. the dining room is an awful shambles but my table is good and clean. “

 

Nodding Duo sat liking the plump women in the painting immediately. Quatre joined him, in a fashion coming to rest in another glass cupboard nearby. Miss Mary kept up her running commentary, and soon serving up a meal fit for a king.

 

Duo dug in with gusto, he couldn’t remember the last time someone had made him dinner.

 

“What is all this racket?” a familiar hollow voice bellowed, followed by the clomping steps of Trowa as he entered the kitchen.

 

“Trowa,” Quatre greeted mildly as the armor came up to the table.

 

“Hush Trowa, we have a guest now,” Miss Mary scolded.

 

“He’s a prisoner,” Trowa argued.

 

Duo finished his food quickly, moving to take the plate over to the basin to wash them. The other three still arguing over his status. Placing his dish in the sink, he grabbed the already heated pail of water dumping it in, and beginning to wash.

 

“Hey wait!” Quatre was beside him in a cupboard, “What are you doing?”

 

Duo chuckled, “Washing dishes, thought that was obvious.”

 

Miss Mary gasped scandalized hurrying to help, Trowa chuckled, Quatre rounded on him. “Just because his nibs is in a pissey mood doesn’t mean you have to be.”

 

Duo having listened to the exchange decided it was time to have some answers, “What is this place?” he asked the others softly.

 

There was a heavy silence as all eyes focused on the tall long haired man who was studiously focused on his dishes.

 

“He deserves to know,” Quatre finally said off handedly.

 

Trowa grunted, a grating metallic sound, “Why do I have to tell it?”

 

Duo had the impression that if he had facial features he would be scowling.

 

“Because you where there grumpy.”

 

 Sighing the Captain leaned on his weapon, “Alright but let’s go to the study.” 

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Father, I must speak with you,” Crown Prince Horatio Yuy burst into the King’s private chambers startling the old man out of a light doze. Snorting he sat up straight staring blearily eyed over his small spectacles.

 

“Yes, what is it?” he harrumphed miffed at having his son barge in unannounced.

           

Horatio approached with what he thought was his most humble smile, but looked more like what one would expect an eel to look like. In his mind he recalled what he had rehearsed, he had to word this very carefully. If he got it right…he was going to solve more then one problem.

 

“Father I have decided that I will choose a wife at the ball Friday,” he began seeking to placate his father right away.

 

Blinking in surprise the old king stood, “Excellent! Fine idea my boy!” he shook hands with his son beaming.

           

“I am worried however father,” Horatio did his best to feign upset, and worry, here was the tricky bit.

 

“About what?” the King asked absently, rubbing his hands together as he barely listened a mind already listing suitable women.

 

“My brother, being all along…unprotected in the wilderness.” Horatio rushed out, unsure how his father would react to being reminded of his other son.

 

The King froze turning slowly, “What do you mean?”

 

This was it, Horatio narrowed his eyes it was now or never, “I have reports father, of men stumbling upon our castle…with our secret locked away.”

 

The King looked ashen, “You have?” he whispered coming close.

 

“There has even been talk of a ‘beast’ within the walls.”

 

The old king reeled, no one was supposed to know.

 

“What do we do? This cannot get out!” Horatio could tell he was starting to panic,  unsure and hesitant…not very kingly in Horatio’s opinion.

 

”I think we should send some insurance to safe guard our…assets.” The Crown Prince offered sounding confident, and trying not to smile smugly this was going better then he anticipated.

           

“What do you mean?” the King asked pausing in his nervous pacing.

 

“We will send out another guard just to keep an eye on things,” Horatio explained as if to a small child.

 

“Do you have someone in mind?”

 

The slick, cunning smile crept across his pockmarked face now, “Oh I think I have a suggestion…”

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Where to start?” the armor that had once been Captain of the Guard muttered best he could with a voice that consistently echoed.

 

“The beginning is usually traditional,” Quatre teased, laughter tinkling like glass.

 

Trowa ignored him.

 

They had moved into the study; the room warm lit by the fading fire. It was full of papers and books, a room that looked lived in unlike the rest of the coldly stone castle.

 

Duo cup of hot chocolate in hand listened amused by the banter between the two enchanted men, it was clear that had a deep bond that seemed to transcended their current state of being.

           

“Well then, once upon a time…”

 

The laughter came again, “Oh really? Once upon a time? This isn’t a fairytale!” the blonde moved to a closer mirror laughter still ricocheting off his crystal prison.

 

Trowa grunted exasperated, “We live in a dingy castle in the middle of nowhere, I’m a walking suit of armor, and you are trapped in mirrors. If this isn’t a fairytale I don’t know what is.”

 

 Quatre paused, before another peal of giggles, “Touché.”

           

-#-#-#-

 

Outside the study door Heero paused.

 

Unable to rest, he had decided to prowl his castle, maybe find Quatre or Trowa the pair unable or unwilling to sleep. He had heard the laughter first, following the sound to his study where he heard the exchange, smiling a little to himself.

 

He had spotted the big bulky figure sitting on a stool before the fire mug in hand. That face that seemed to haunt him, to strong to be handsome, yet just then in the firelight when he was smiling, Duo was gorgeous.

 

Heero felt his heart thump a little harder in his chest. He could hear a calm deep voice urging Trowa to begin. Nodding in agreement Heero settled, much like a dog or the wolf that Duo had compared him to earlier, he lay by the door listening to the other within spin his story.

 


	6. A First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot how much fun this one was, enjoy.

“Right so, a long time ago there was a very, very ugly girl.” Trowa started again, 

Quatre was laughing again, “Really?” 

Miffed Trowa shifted, clanking together in irritation, “Do you want to tell it?” 

“No, no you’re doing a fine job, continue on.”

“Right so, ugly girl. Now this ugly girl one day, sort of runs into a sorceress.”

“Runs into her?” 

Trowa turned to the giggling man, “You done?” 

The shimmering form got closer to the armor, “Probably not.”

Sighing Trowa soldiered on, “She makes a deal with the sorceress for beauty, but it came with a price. One that would be collected in due time.” 

Duo watched him wide eyed and enthralled, almost able to picture the story as it unfolded.

“So she becomes unnaturally beautiful, and manages to catch the eye of the then Prince. Soon they were married, and she got pregnant.” 

“You forgot an important part Trowa,” Quatre’s slivery voice interjected.

“Please enlighten us,” Trowa said dryly, a real feat for something so monotone. 

“Her beauty was skin deep only, the queen was a spiteful, hateful woman who was never happy with she had. Always thinking other people had more.” He explained softly, “She made her exterior beautiful. but on the inside she was still ugly.” 

“Right well yes that is important, moving on, she gets pregnant, with twins. Twin boys to be specific, but she dies in child birth without paying her debt to the sorceress.” 

Hot chocolate forgotten Duo sat in rapt focus, all but on the edge of his seat. 

“Not even the half of it.” Trowa said amused with his attentive audience. “Her debt needed to be paid, and so in kind she took in out on the first born son by minutes.” 

Quatre elaborated still jumping between mirrors, “My theory is that all that ugly she had, had to go somewhere.” 

Duo was eager to hear more, “So then what happens?” 

In the dark corridor Heero smiled lips pulling across long sharp canines, he had lived it, yet hearing it aloud….somehow it seemed too fantastic. Like it had happened to someone else.

“So the king, obviously upset sends off the now ‘cursed’ son to live far away from the eyes of the world.” 

“To a nice palace where he was to live out his days away from prying eyes,” the mirror added.

Trowa made a sort of grating noise, “If only the story ended there.” 

“I’m guessing it doesn’t?” Duo ventured, 

“Nope, you see about five years ago, a handsome…” 

Quatre sighed “Trowa…”

“Young, ambitious Captain,”

“Trowa!” 

“Alright, alright! I was sent to watch over the household, Quatre here was already head of the Princes household.” He gestured to the mirror, “It was about that time that our favorite evil witch shows up once again.” 

Wide violet eyes glanced back and forth between them, “But why? Hadn’t the debt been paid?” 

Quatre picked up the story then coming to rest in a small mirror on the side table, “Ahhh we come to the interesting part of this tale. Because the original deal was not made with the son, there was a loophole.” His voice whispery soft, more so than normal. 

“She came to make sure the castle, and its occupants would never find the way out of her curse.” 

There was a heavy silence then; in the hall Heero closed blue eyes heart constricting in his chest. He could bear no more, with only a month left he had come to the conclusion he would never be free of this wretched curse. 

He turned padding back to his chambers mind no more settled then when he’d first set out. 

Inside the room the fire crackled causing Duo to jump. The story had been…so tragic somehow. He had lived in the village his whole life and had never heard of something so fantastic. 

“Well I think the hour is late,” Quatre whispered politely breaking the oppressive atmosphere that had settled on the room.

Duo stood nodding, “Right, thank you for the food and the story.” 

Trowa came to attention, “We shall escort you to your room.” 

Seeing no point in arguing, the three departed, heading to the east wing where he was staying. 

“Goodnight Duo,” Quatre whispered in a mirror beside the door. 

Trowa echoed him, “See you in the morning then.” 

Duo stepped inside before pausing, “You never said what it was that could break the curse.” 

The tinkling laugh from a glass world, was on the heels of the deep grating chuckle from a hollow suit. Both disappearing into the dark of hallway. 

Confused Duo shut the door, to tired out to really think anymore. He was asleep when his head hit the pillow. 

-#-#-#-

“You going to sleep all day?” Came the fluid voice, sleepy blue eyes blinked lazily. 

“What else do I have to do?” the Prince flopped over on the torn couch he used for a bed. 

“Well maybe you can go help Duo,” the curtains opened on their own letting the early spring light in. Heero came awake fully then, remembering they did indeed have a guest. 

“What do you mean?” clawed feet clicked on the stone floor as the Prince stretched on all fours, before giving his body a shake, his fur sticking up in tufts. Wearing nothing more than a pair of torn black britches, he ambled out onto the balcony yawning widely. Pausing when he caught sight of something very unexpected. 

From his rooms he could see the stables, or at least the entrance to them as his rooms overlooked the courtyard, and entrance to the castle by design. He recognized the horse that Duo had ridden in on slowly working his way through the weeds in the over grown yard. What gave him pause was the large figure moving in and out of the big double doors. 

“Is that Duo?” he called back to Quatre, who he assumed was still hanging out in his room. 

“Very much so,”

“What’s he doing?”

“He and Felix are cleaning out the stables I believe, a daunting task to be sure.” 

Intrigued Heero watched for long moments the broad figure moving in and out. Suddenly he wanted to get closer. Rushing back into his rooms he pulled on a blue shirt before scrambling out the door, and down the stairs. 

-#-#-#-

“Place is a mess,” Duo mumbled straightening with a satisfying crack in his back. He was already sweating in the early morning heat. His crisp white shirt rolled to his elbows, the top buttons undone. Suspenders where already shed dangling by slim hips. 

Grunting he heaved another pitchfork full of old mildewed hay into the cart. 

“Wish I could help,” the glum looking gargoyle said from nearby.

Duo glanced at him amused, the statue had startled him a bit but Felix was a good guy just sort of made of stone at the moment. 

Not one to be idle, Duo had gotten a snack from Miss Mary before heading out to give Clive a nice bed, since it appeared he’d be staying for a while. 

Heaving another pitchfork on top he caught movement from the corner of his eye. It was just for the briefest of moments, but he recognized the hulking shadow, before it was gone again. Duo felt a smile tug his lips, apparently the master of the house was awake. 

Deciding to let him have his way he pretended not to see the shadow as it proceeded to watch him work the day away. 

It was almost dark when Duo finally finished, shadows lengthening in the now livable building. 

“Well Clive it’s certainly bigger then home,” he spoke to the horse as he brushed the softly whickering animal who bumped him affectionately. 

“I don’t even know what to make of it really, I still haven’t seen this Prince close up.” 

He whispered violet eyes glancing to where he could still see the long shaggy shadow thrown across the courtyard, despite the Prince attempting to hide behind the building. 

Shaking his head amused, he smiled wiping his forehead as he bent to finish his task. 

-#-#-#-

Outside the Prince was peaking around the door again trying to catch a glimpse of the broad figure working so diligently. 

“Dinner sir,” came a familiar hollow voice from right behind him. Causing Heero to jump in surprise and guilt at being caught. 

“I have heard stalking is hungry work,” Trowa continued mildly.

The Prince thankful for once his Captain could not tell he was blushing. “I’m not stalking,” he instead in a gruff whisper.

If Trowa had eyes they would be rolling. “Why not talk to him?” the guard offered sensibly taking a look himself to where the man bent to his task. 

Heero said nothing shifting uncomfortably, on his hind paws. 

“How about asking him to have dinner with you?” Trowa tried again, his head may have been hallow at the moment, but that didn’t make him stupid. He could see the Prince was intrigued by the man. 

“Right, I will do that,” Heero said firmly as if convincing himself. 

Turing he moved to step into the barn proper, Trowa following close behind, knowing he would have to give Quatre all the details later. 

-#-#-#-

Duo straightened hearing footsteps inside the freshly cleaned stables, a shuffling he assumed was Trowa from the clink of metal and something new…something he would associate with his audience from today. 

Slowly he turned, thinking he was prepare for his first real look at the beast Prince. 

He wasn’t. 

Eyes widening his brain struggled to process what he was seeing. The beast was walking upright, somewhat awkwardly on his hind legs. He was as tall and Duo and wider, completely covered in thick, chocolate coloured fur from the top of his shaggy head to his paws. Claws clicked quietly on his feet, and Duo could see the long nails on his front paws. He was wearing torn black pants and a blue shirt, tunic style with a wide-open neck, and long sleeves. 

Wide violet eyes trailed upwards to finally take in the countenance of the beast. Small horns nestled on either side of his head, in the shaggy mane, a snout of sorts with long canines hung outside his lips. It was a fearsome face to be sure, and Duo’s knee jerk reaction was to run.

However, something gave him pause, and it wasn’t Trowa walking behind him. It was his bright blue eyes, soft and warm in the otherwise grotesque face. They seemed almost shy and hesitant as if he was just as scared of Duo.

It gave him pause. 

The beast Prince came to stand before him proudly posturing, 

Duo inclined his head, “Majesty.” He recalled the proper protocol for running into one of the royal household, even if he was a banished member. 

He could tell the Prince was taken aback, clearly he wasn’t used to dealing with people.

“Yes well…” Heero began his voice, crustier then usual with his unease, and awkwardness of the situation. 

Duo raised a brow, intrigued.

“You will join me for dinner tonight,” the request came out as more of a commanded given in a tone that had Duo raising both brows. 

A thick silence hung in the air, a tired, dirty, and far to hungry Duo waited for a please to be tacked onto that. He may have been a prisoner but he had already decided that he wasn’t going to get roughshod by this Prince as he had with his family. 

“No,” he declared when he realized it wasn’t coming. 

There was a stunned pause, “What?” the beast Prince growled wondering if maybe he had heard incorrectly. 

Duo drew himself up crossing strong tanned forearms across his wide chest, “No.” He repeated masking his own unease. 

Dumbfounded and frustrated he let out a grunt before, rounding on Trowa embarrassed in earnest now at having been turned down. “Then he shall not eat!” he bellowed at the suit of armor before dropping to all fours and dashing back to the castle to brood in his room. 

Silence reigned in the stable again as Duo watching the performance found himself not frightened, but more amused at the small tantrum the Prince had shown.

“Well….I think that’s the first time I’ve seen someone refuse him,” Trowa offered, also surprised by the whole episode. 

Duo snorted uncrossing his arms he ushered Clive into his freshly cleaned accommodations, as he mumbled to himself “Do him some good.”   
Finished he turned to head back to the castle, Trowa followed with his grating laugh laughing.


	7. A Hasty Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopeing we I can get this all up in the next couple of days. Do my best.

Wufei felt like he was dreaming, or having a nightmare to be more exact. 

His feet where carrying him away from the Prince’s private chambers but his mind was already far away. Recalling in fuzzy detail everything that had just transpired. From the moment he was summoned, expecting to carry yet another dispatch to the ‘haunted’ castle. 

What he’d got instead was very unexpected. 

“Ahh Wufei,” 

The black haired Captain bowed low, “Sire.” 

Clad only in a silken robe the Prince sat behind a table veritably buckling from the food on it. Greasy peaces of pheasant clung to his ever fattening face. As he drained his goblet, cool blue eyes regarding the other man slyly over the rim. 

Wufei tried his best not to show his disgust, remaining as composed as his could in the presence of the crown Prince. 

“I have a special mission for you,” Horatio began smiling oily, unaware of the tension suddenly in the lithe body across from him. 

“Sir?” Wufei queried unsure as he swallowed the sudden thickness in his throat. 

“Yes, after the ball tomorrow night you will be officially posted to my brother’s castle.” 

Wufei felt suddenly lightheaded and dizzy as the Prince continued blithering on. 

“We are worried for his safety out there, rumors of his existence are making their way through the village. We want to make sure this little secret means remains just that.” 

Wufei said nothing, what could he say? What could he do? 

“Be prepared to leave by dawn’s first light.” 

A hand gestured then dismissing him, and the Captain concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other as he got out of the suddenly suffocating chamber. 

Wufei suddenly found himself outside his own quarters, trembling hands pushing the warped wooden door open. Automatically he entered collapsing onto the bed were he sat unmoving for god only knew how long. 

He remained unmoving until the strong arms of his lover pulled him close, forcing Wufei back to himself. 

Zechs had no doubt from the King about his new posting, and knowing his fear of the castle had sought him out. Now Wufei collapsed into him, close closing his eyes in pain, he began to tremble, but made no sound. 

They sat that way as the sun dipped behind the horizon and night began to draw on. 

Neither said a word. 

After all…there was nothing they could do to change what was about to happen. 

-#-#-#-

Despite the petulant outburst from the Prince, Duo was indeed fed. Miss Mary point blank refusing to let a man who had spent the day working go hungry. 

“Really, fancy the Prince being so snide,” she clucked setting another heaping plate on her painting table, Duo in the kitchen receiving it. He ate heartily chuckling as Trowa retold the tale to Quatre, embellishing more then was probably necessary. 

“I apologize for the Prince,” the whispery words came from a cupboard door nearby, “He has spent most of his life in isolation, his social skills are somewhat lacking.” Quatre nobly tried to defend his Master. 

Trowa snorted, “That’s sugar coating it, he’s a crusty old bugger who needs someone to bring him round. Spends to much time moping and feeling sorry for himself.” 

 

Quatre hummed in agreement, many of the castle inhabitants thought Duo was very good for the crusty Prince. 

It was also clear their master was very much taken with the long haired man. The whole castle was buzzing about how the Price had spent the day watching the young man from the shadows.

Duo finished his meal, let out a satisfied moan, “Delicious Miss Merry,” he called to the older women. 

Blushing the women patted her mop of curls under the mock cap, “It’s good to be feeding young men again.” She gushed, protesting when he stood to do the dishes with her. 

The fight lasting until the last cup was dried and Duo, bid the cook a goodnight. 

Yet Duo felt wide awake, mind to full to sleep yet. 

Trowa and Quatre followed the big man as he began to wander. “Where are you going?” the metal suit asked, clinking and thumping as he followed the other. 

“Exploring.” Duo explained picking up a lighted candle as he wandered further into the castle.

“An excellent idea,” Quatre ghosted by in the mirrors, “I would love to show you the finer points of the castle.” 

Taking over his self-appointed roll as guide, he danced across mirrors and pictures, “These tapestries where in fact gifted to Alfred the Great, the early king several centuries ago…” 

Duo stifled a yawn, this wasn’t what he had in mind. He had simply wanted to see what was here not listen to the history of the place. There was a creak behind him and the bottom of Trowa’s helmet opened and snapped closed. Duo burst into laughter apparently he was bored too.

“What is it?” Quatre paused looking at them curiously.

“You’re a bit dull love,” Trowa placated, there was an offended ‘harrumph’ from the mirror bound man. 

“Well what do you want to see? Ballroom? Library?” 

Duo paused, “Library?” 

Quatre latched onto his interest, “Oh yes a huge one, lots of books.” He began moving again Duo following, into a part of the castle he had never seen. 

“Wait,” he paused glancing up a set of stairs flanked by twisted statues, dark and forbidding.

“What’s that?” he pointed upwards, 

“Nothing, boring stuff…” Quatre hedged. 

Duo was even more intrigued. 

“Right you are, library then?” Trowa said leading the way down the hall. 

Duo waited until they were around the corner before hurrying up the steps beyond interested in what lay beyond. Reaching the top, he suddenly felt cold. Shivering in his shirt sleeves he, glanced around feeling as though someone or something was watching. He smiled wirily to himself; he was in an enchanted castle after all. Shaking it off he wandered further into the blackened hallway feet treading softly on the cold stone.

“Relax Duo…” he mumbled to himself, dodging around broken furniture that seemed to litter the hallway up here. 

His step was softer now hesitant, he approached a beaten double wooden door. One door was hanging from it’s hinges, deep gouges in the wood as if a giant beast had… his thoughts trailed off. 

He was in the west wing, the forbidden wing. 

Hesitating only a moment he glanced back the way he had come, “Fortune favors the bold,” he whispered quietly. 

He pushed onwards, entering what might have once been a master chamber. The place was in shambles the bed shredded, the bureau destroyed, the only thing that seemed intact was a small, scarred couch, and a round table in the middle of the room holding a golden something. 

Violet eyes darted around looking for the Master of the castle, not finding him he approached the table pausing a moment to look at a torn portrait. It was slashed and ruined like the rest of the room, yet…he could see blue eyes. Very familiar blue eyes, in a handsome somber face. He squinted unable to see more, the portrait to destroyed.

Suddenly the balcony doors opened with a jarring thud. Turning quickly Duo gasped, heart thudding. 

No one was there. 

Careful now he got closer to the table, the something on the table was an ornate hour glass. Golden sand trickling through very slowly; it was beautiful. Unthinkingly he reached out, fingers inches from the glass…

“What are you doing!” a voice bellowed.

Terrified Duo stumbled forward knocking the table accidently. 

Frantic claws scrambling, caught the delicate glass precariously. 

Duo was immediately contrite, “I am so sorry,” he began. 

“What do you think you where doing?” the Prince growled.

“I am truly story,” he tried again. 

This time an angry hateful roar cut him off, “Get out!” he bellowed. 

Duo didn’t hesitate, he turned dashing out the out the door. Stumbling he caught himself halfway down the stairs.

“Duo wha-“ Trowa was at the bottom, but the big man didn’t stop dodging around him he didn’t break stride. 

“I’m not staying another minute with that monster!” he yelled in anger or fright he didn’t know. Without pausing he was out the door and into the freezing night. 

Inside the castle, Trowa and Quatre hurried to the window watching as the horse and rider left through the gate at a rapid clip. Above them they heard a low moan of anguish.

“He’s done it now,” Trowa said softly. 

Quatre sighed sadly looking to his once lover mournful. A metal hand settled on the mirror, a golden indistinct one returned the gesture from the other side of the glass. 

-#-#-#-

Duo rode blindly, regretting his hasty flight as he was woefully undressed. The wind whipped him fiercely biting him to the bone. Shivering he crouched low to Clive, the big horse radiating warmth. Sniffling he wiped his nose, hair lashing his face, Duo had no idea where he was heading, or even how to begin to get home. 

“Clive,” he began only to have the horse suddenly stumbled. Duo was thrown from Clive’s back landing with a solid thud on the wet ground. 

Winded he wheezed rolling to his side in pain, he had hurt something fierce. Moaning Duo was feeling very sorry for himself when a sudden hair raising howl came from nearby.

“Oh great,” he moaned trying to get to his feet. Nearby Clive nervously stamped in fright, whinnying as Duo fought to get upright as Duo grabbed a stick just as the first yellow eyed beastie appeared. 

“Get away!” he yelled teeth chattering. He swung wide the wolf snapping, grabbing his makeshift weapon. Angry he managed to land a solid hit to one ugly brute before another snapped at him. Clive was holding his own hooves flashing, he had already done in three before more appeared. 

The odds were not in their favor. 

Another snap and his stick was gone, lost to the flashing jaws. Arms wide Duo tried to scare them off. Swallowing thickly, he shielded himself with an arm just as a set of jaws latched onto him, reeling back he felt sharp teeth sink into his arm. 

He wind milled backwards, catching his ankle and twisting it sharply. Crying out in pain he went down. This was the end; he was going to be torn apart by wolves. Still fighting he lashed out, grunting and straining he wasn’t going to make it easy on them. 

Suddenly the wolf was gone. 

Dazed and bleeding Duo watched uncomprehending.

A dark angry shadowed roared at the beasts momentarily starting them. Before snarling lips drew back and they attacked the newcomer.

“Heero,” Duo croaked sitting up to watch the fight. 

The beast Prince lashed out tooth and nail, growling as the pack converged on him. Heero threw several into trees where the lay crumpled. Several others where torn with vicious claws, but not before they where able to inflict some serious damage. 

Duo watched worried, then amazed as inch by inch Heero won the battle finally managing to scatter the last of the wolves.

Heaving to his feet Duo staggered catching himself on Clive. The Prince stood panting, big body heaving and steaming in the cold snow blown air. 

“Heero?” Duo asked softly, cradling his bleeding arm. 

A big shaggy head turned to him slowly, blue eyes full of pain, before with a small grunt they rolled back and he collapsed in a heap. 

“Heero!” Duo cried rushing towards him. 

Wanting to weep in relief when he saw his thick chest rise and fall. 

“Clive,” he called the big horse plodding forward, heaving and straining Duo pushed the Prince upwards. “Heavy ass,” he panted getting him into a sitting position before grunting and straining he managed to sling the once man onto Clive’s. 

Panting he rested a moment, glancing at his savior. What had possessed Heero to come?


	8. A Wish is Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one! Whoooo!

It was a very confused, and bewildered Duo lead them back to the castle, limping on his badly swollen ankle, as Clive was able to find the way back to the warm bed he had just left.   
It was a weary freezing, group that trundled towards the courtyard. 

Trowa was there standing guard, as he waited patiently for their return

“Duo?” he cried into the darkness monotone voice clinking and echoing with worry.

“Yeah, we’re here his Majesty is hurt. I’ll need hot water, brandy, needle, and thread.” 

Trowa clanked back into the castle to fetch the required items while Duo lead Clive back into the stable.

“Felix?” he called waiting for the gargoyle to make an appearance. 

“Duo?” he replied stumping out of the darkness. “Bucket of water,” he croaked feeling every single one of his own injuries as he slid the Prince off the horse and onto the sweet smelling hay. 

Clive exhausted showed himself to bed, shaking his head happy to be free of his heavy burden. 

Felix returned stone feet clacking on the wood, bucket in his mouth.

“Thanks,” Duo accepted it wearily. 

“What are you go-“ he was stalled when the man tossed it on the Prince. 

There was a pained moan turning to a growl as he came round. Disoriented and confused he blinked in the dim light of the stable.

“Come on Prince,” Duo encouraged as he heaved the beast upright. 

Heero leaning heavily on the other, and Duo nearly staggered under the weight “What happened?” he growled, as Duo lead them back into the castle proper. 

“You saved me,” Duo wheezed sore chest aching with every step. 

Heero seemed to trip over his paws, “I did?” he asked still not all together there. 

“Yeah,” Duo guided them into the study, managing to land the big lummox in the chair before the fire before collapsing beside him. The two moaned, as the warmth of the room began to heat their freezing bodies. Duo lacking the fur of the other, began to shiver violently. 

Trowa hurried in then with the required first aid supplies, “Are you ok?” the armor asked 

Duo snorted, “Peachy.”

Ignoring his chattering teeth Duo set about cleaning Heero’s wounds, “This will sting but we need to clean them out.” He warned him seconds before setting the hot cloth on the deep furrows of his arm. 

Heero let out a terrible roar now fully conscious and in pain, “That hurt!” he bellowed. 

Duo was to tired and in too much pain to be scared, “Well too bad it has to be done.” 

Heero was taken aback for a moment speechless, “Well this is all your fault for running away,” he countered in an angry roar. 

“Well you should have controlled your temper,” Duo snapped back.

“You shouldn’t have been in my rooms!” 

“You need to learn some manners!” Duo was inch’s from the Prince’s face meeting him glare for glare bellow for bellow.   
There was suddenly a thick silence as the pair stared each other down. Duo refused to loose. Jaw set he glared until suddenly shy blue eyes turned away first, and the Prince meekly allowed Duo to finish cleaning his wounds in silence. 

-#-#-#-

“Thank you for saving me,” the man finally said softly as he finished the last of the long gouges on the Prince’s back. 

The big beast was sitting shirtless now before the fire, fur taking on a golden hue as I dried in the warmth. 

“You’re welcome,” the beast replied back just as softly, enjoying the callused hands on him. 

Gently stroking the soft fur before pulling away Duo finished his work. Tossing the blood soaked cloth into the bowl. Duo suddenly felt exhausted, the adrenaline from the fight had worn off. Knees collapsing under him, Duo sank to a small stool, arms wrapped around his throbbing chest. 

“Duo?” the Prince crept forward cautiously.

“I’m fine,” he tried to wheeze body trembling from the cold, and more than likely delayed fear. Frowning Heero ignored him taking a bloody arm, gently pushing the sleeve back he called for Trowa to bring fresh water and bandages.

Duo watched dazed as the Prince cleaned and banged his arm, massive paws amazingly gently as they tied a knot in the cloth. 

“There,” he said glancing up and meeting purple eyes for the first time.

“Thank you,” Duo mumbled sniffling wrapping his arms close again trying to get warm. 

Heero frowned reaching out he touched the wet shirt, “Come on off with it.” He said tugging on the now probably ruined clothing. 

Duo let out a soft hiss as big hands touched his back, “Ahhh…” Duo winced in pain, and Heero frowned noting the already darkening bruise spreading across his ribs. Coming back around to face his prisoner Heero sat on his haunches before the other worried. 

Duo was still shaking, teeth clicking. Trowa stumped in with a blanket, and Heero murmured a thank you Heero wrapped it around the shirtless, pale Duo. 

“You ok?” Heero asked, Duo gave a small twitch of his head, trying vainly not to cry, he was not ok, this was not ok…

Heero at a loss glanced sideways to Trowa making arm movements and gesturing. 

Micmicing the motions Heero wrapped a big arm around Duo pulling him onto the floor and into his lap. A surprised shivering Duo suddenly found himself pressed up against a very warm, very furry body. 

Duo was tense at first, confused and disoriented, but the heavy warmth was inviting. He didn’t want to think anymore he buried his face in the soft neck sighing contentedly. 

Heero shifted them a little cradling the big body, he leaned back against the chair. Amazed when the large body in his arms suddenly relaxed into sleep. Shocked blue eyes looked to Trowa who simply chuckled waving goodnight. 

Heero glanced back to the slumbering Duo, long wet hair beginning to curl as it dried. His sun bronzed chest was rising and falling gently, a big warm paw brushed that slumbering face so peaceful in rest. 

The Prince could not remember the last time someone had touched him, and even then it had been in anger, scornful hits from his brother, father, and others who feared him. He’d never held anyone in his life. It was a heady sensation; he cuddled Duo closer smiling when the other mumbled in his sleep face pressed into his neck once more. 

Heero turned to the fire then, suddenly rather tired as well. Unusual for him, as he rarely slept. Tonight however, with Duo in his arms he drifted off; his last conscious thought that he could get used to this.

-#-#-#-

Relena looked at her reflection in the mirror. 

Her beautiful, alabaster face was perfectly made up. Long, elegant hands ran down her slender, perfectly shaped body. She had been up early today, preparing. Tonight was going to be the night. 

All the young women in the village would be turned out in fine style, all in the hopes of catching the eye of Prince Horatio. She painted her lips a vivid red, blowing her reflection a kiss. 

There was no competition. 

She would be the winner tonight, and Relena was going to be a Princess. Standing she walked around her small room, practicing, watching herself in the mirror. Soon she would be rid of the crummy house, and her no good alcoholic father. 

Soon she would be starting a new life far away from her family. 

-#-#-#-

“Feeling any better?” the whispery voice called from nearby. 

Duo coughed, his bruised ribs protesting, “Not really, feel like hell,” he croaked. Miserable purple eyes glanced to his new friend somewhat jealous his iridescent companion who could not get sick. 

His flight into the woods the night before had left him with not just physical wounds, but a rather miserable cold as well. Groaning his shifted a little in bed, propped up by a mountain of pillows unable to lie flat in his current state. 

The soft click of claws on stone, alerted Duo to the Prince returning a tray of food balanced expertly on his paw.

“Supper,” he announced in his husky voice. 

Feverish violet eyes turned to him thankful. Duo had awoken this morning in his own bed, Heero curled beside him on top of the covers. There had been a few awkward moments as Duo remembered cuddling up in his arms and, burying his face in the soft furry neck. 

Heero had taken it all in stride, watching over the other as he slept most of the day away. 

Feeling marginally more human now Duo sat up as a heaping tray was settled on his lap. “Miss Mary says eat it all,” the beast instructed settling beside him on the bed. 

Heero had been at loath to leave Duo, he didn’t want to leave him even for a moment. 

Now he watched as the man sighed looking at the too much food on his tray. “Help me out with this?” Duo glanced to Heero, the Prince melting instantly. 

Normally tanned skin was a little pale, but his cheeks where flushed red with fever. Eyes bright, he waited for Heero to nod. Duo handed him half a sandwich, Heero accepting it picking the tomato’s off and returned them back on the plate, “Hate tomatoes,” he grumbled. 

Chuckling Duo put them on his sandwich, “You like pickles?” 

Mouthful Heero nodded accepting them as Duo handed them over. 

Tray cleaned up in short order, Trowa clanked in to take it away, “Feeling better?” he echoed as he gathered up the dishes.

“Yeah,” Duo said moving to swing his legs to the side of the bed. Heero moved to his side. “I think I need to move around a bit, go for a walk,” Duo explained as he stood shakily before sitting back again.

“Ok bundle up, it’s cold,” Heero padded over to gather Duo’s thick sweater and boots. 

Thanking him, Duo pulled the clothing on standing trying to stand again, moaning a little as his still sore ankle protested under his weight. A little moving around, and he was sure it would feel better. 

Heero stayed close to the man’s side, walking on all fours as Duo limped slowly into the hall. A sudden wave of dizziness snuck up on him, and Duo staggering reaching out to steady himself on the broad back nearby. 

Heero leaned into him supporting his weight easily as he glanced up worried. 

“M’ok,” Duo mumbled with a reassuring smile, already beginning to move again hand still holding onto Heero. He could feel the muscles bunching and rolling on the other as they walked along in silence.

“Would you like to see something amazing?” Heero suddenly growled out, his tone one Duo didn’t take offense to. The beast Prince Heero just spoke like that, in a deep gravelly voice. 

“Yeah,” Duo replied intrigued.

Changing course, they headed down a long empty hall. It was full night now, the moon climbing into the sky lit their way. Reaching a set of doors that where probably at one time red, stood ajar.

Duo feeling dwarfed as they walked into the big empty room. Violet eyes adjusting to the dark, saw the massive glass chandelier first. Covered in cobwebs, but at one time would have glittered beautifully. 

“It was the ballroom,” Heero offered by way of explanation. 

The fresco of dancing figures, the ornate carvings in the ceiling. The beautiful marble floor that echoed his footfalls across it’s dusty surface. The room was full of mirrors some cracked and broken now, but in his mind’s eyes Duo could picture the place, well lit, bubbling with life, as couples danced and laughed long into the night. 

Not pausing Heero lead them across the room to the large open balcony and out into the dark moonlit night. Duo shivered a little, unconsciously pressing closer to the warm furred body beside him. Once at the railing Heero stood, looking awkward and unsure on two legs. Duo glanced around unsure what he was supposed to be looking at. He looked to Heero for guidance. 

“Look up,” Heero whispered, and violet eyes glanced skyward, only to widen in awe as he gasped softly. 

The night was clear, and cold, the black sky was filled with hundreds of thousands of stars twinkling like diamonds

“It’s amazing,” he breathed the dark night seeming to go on forever. They stayed like that for long moments watching the sky in companionable silence.

“Look a shooting star,” Duo pointed as the bright arching trail across the sky. “Make a wish,” he said softly. 

Heero looked at him surprised, wondering at the upturned face smiling, breath puffing our in clouds. Suddenly Heero wanted to talk, wanted to share himself with the one person who seemed to accept him. The only one to ever touch him in kindness; to willing be near him. 

“I sometimes wished my brother was born first.” Heero confessed as softly as his grating tone would allow. “There is only two minutes between us, then I wouldn’t be like this.”

He finished sadly, Duo reached out laying a callused hand on the large paw. His mind thinking back to the many times he had collected his father from the local tavern, where the crown Prince often frequented. Surrounded by wine and women, throwing his money around debauched. It had been sickening.

“Whatever fates allowed that to happen, I think it was probably for the best.” He mumbled Heero sending a stunned looked at his companion,

“Why do you think that?” 

Duo smiled a little “Because I’ve met your bother a time or two.” 

Heero winced suddenly understanding, “Ahhh I see.” 

Turning back to the stars, a light wind ruffling his fur. Duo pressed closer still, body shivering again the cold night air. Heero wrapped a large arm around him before turning them to return to the relative warmth of the castle. 

Coughing Duo smiled as they entered the ballroom again, “Today is Friday isn’t it?” 

Heero thought for a moment, “Yes I believe so why?” 

Duo gave a humorless chuckle, “Relena is probably dancing with the Prince right now.” 

Heero was confused, “What do you mean? Who is Relena?” 

Duo elaborated, “Your brother is having a ball tonight, to find a wife and my sister. My twin sister, is determined to be a Princess.” 

Heero looked a little worried but he didn’t say anything. 

“I’m sorry you’re missing the ball, would be something to see,” Duo said brightly, voice echoing a little in the cavernous room. 

Heero shrugged big shoulders, “I’ve never danced before,” he confessed, not adding he had always wanted to but no one wanted to be near him. 

Duo turned on him, “Not once?” 

Shaking his shaggy head, he shifted on his back paws. 

“Well we can fix that.”

Duo came to stand before him arms held out. Heero unsure simply looked at him. 

“Come on we’re going to dance,” he motioned to his spread arms again. 

Hesitant Heero raised his paws, Duo placing them one on his back the other in his hand. “I’ll be the girl,” smiling he began to count 

“One, two three. One, two, three…” as they swung around the empty, dirty ballroom. 

There was a lot of laughter and mistakes, as the pair moved about. Duo paused suddenly hearing music.

“What…” he wondered aloud.

Heero looking around as well before shrugging, “It is an enchanted castle.” 

Duo laughed before they where off again swinging around the room, whoever was playing the music keeping time.

-#-#-#-

“The music is a little creepy,” Quatre commented voice drifting in from the mirror just outside the door.

“Yeah but look at that,” Trowa pointed “When’s the last time you heard he royal pain in the ass laugh.” 

As he spoke they heard his great rolling laugh echo from the wide-open room. 

“True enough,” Quatre returned.

“It’s a beautiful sight though, enough to get one hoping,” the metal suit said then.

Quatre moved closer to him, “What mean you lover? Duo is not a women.” 

“Are you saying two men cannot be true loves?” 

There was a brief pause, “No of course not. But you mean…” he trialed off face coming close to the glass.

“I don’t recall there being a stipulation on the curse. All he needs is to love, and be loved in return to break the curse.”

Quatre gasped then happily, “For someone made of metal you think pretty good love.” 

The suit of armor gave a small salute, before the pair returned to watching the budding something between the pair dancing around the dark ballroom.


	9. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wha getting through as fast as I can.

 

Prince Horatio was incredibly board.

 

He stifled a yawn as he idly twirled the mask on his fingers. Giggling girls streamed past him in what seemed like an endless stream.

 

Wanting to be done with this, he beckoned his valet over, “Sire?” the small lumpish man bowed low.

 

“These girls,” the Prince gestured to the mass of people. “Which ones claims to be the prettiest in the village?”

 

The small man looked around, “She’s not here yet sire,” grunting he waved the servant away. Peeved the Crown Prince drummed fingers on his throne impatient, this night felt like it would never end.

 

-#-#-#-

           

Relena was late on purpose, assuring that everyone would be present for her grand entrance.

 

She knew all eyes were on her as she descended the stair case in her pink dress. Envious girls watched her pass by, glittery mask catching the lighted room. The people seemed to part as she made for the Prince, curtseying deeply.

 

Relena knew the Prince was looking at her, she could feel blue eyes roved from the neckline of the dress; just lied she planned.

 

Glancing up through her lashes she saw him glance to his valet, the man nodded.

 

Standing the Prince approached her holding out his hand, “Good evening Madam,” he said with his best oily smile.

 

Relena returned it; cold and calculating. The man was disgusting a pig, but she wanted to be queen and this was how she was going to get it.

           

“Your name my lady?” He made an attempt to be charming as they twirled about the dance floor.

 

“Relena, Relena Peacecraft,” she used her mother’s maiden name, not wanting to be associated with her drunkard father.

 

“Well Relena, you look very beautiful tonight.” 

 

She simpered smiling as he groped her clumsily through her dress.

 

She knew she was beautiful, and the Prince of the realm after all should have the most beautiful women as his wife.

 

-#-#-#-

 

They lay together sweaty and sated, lethargic in the after glow. Their coming together had been hot, intense. They’d made love as if there was no tomorrow; which for them seemed to be the truth.

 

“I will come visit you,” Zechs whispered pressing a kiss to his sweat slicked neck. Inhaling the warm scent.

 

Wufei said nothing simply held tight to the arms wrapped around him.

 

“Maybe it won’t be so bad,” Wufei finally whispered, he turned in his lover’s arms cupping his face and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, pleading, needing him again. Wanting to be held by him until dawn’s first fingers grew across the sky.

 

Soon he would ride out to that haunted hell deep in the woods.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Duo woke feeling very warm and relaxed there was a heavy something across his middle and his back was hot. Opening his eyes slowly be blinked, it was morning and the sunlight steaming in from the large windows.

 

Yawning he stretched, moaning in pain when his chest protested. Everything hurt today, his cold was better but his body was still healing. A low growl behind him reminded him of the night previous, dancing until his swollen ankle prevented it then Heero had helped back to his room.

 

His sore ankle had been exacerbated by the dance, but it had been worth it. He blushed glancing to the Prince laying beside him softly snoring, he had been cold when they had returned and Heero had stayed to keep him warm, a shameless excuse but Duo hadn’t wanted to be alone.

           

Turning to face the Prince he studied his slumbering face in the early morning sun. Deep chocolate coloured fur looked so soft and warm, Duo gave into his compulsion as he leaned forward to bury his face in it. Inhaling deeply, smelling faint sandalwood and outside, fresh and clean like the forest.

 

A chuckle rumbled the broad chest beneath him making Duo draw back with a blush.

 

“Morning,” Heero growled stretching much like a dog, limbs twitching.

 

“Morning,” Duo returned shyly face still red, noting the broad face wincing in sympathy as he looked at him.

 

“That bad?” Duo frowned.

 

Heero shrugged, “Not as bad as me.”

 

Duo gave him a sour look scooting out of the bed and limping to the full-length mirror.

           

Duo frowned at his reflection, his face was a little swollen his eye an angry black and purple, as well as a small spot on his jaw. His chest was black and blue along his ribs as well, he ran his hands over it gently wincing.

 

“Look like hell,” Duo mumbled looking at Heero in the mirror.

 

The Prince gave him a crooked, but reassuring smile.

 

“I would agree,” Quatre appeared shimmering in the mirror he was looking in.

 

“Morning to you too,” Duo mumbled limping to get his shirt.

 

Heero rolled off the bed onto the floor giving himself a good shake. 

           

Duo tugged his loose hair over his shoulder grimacing at the greasy feel, “Hey Quatre, how about a bath?” he called to the golden figure chuckling from his mirror.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

The puffy face man smiled.

 

“Good idea,” Heero growled, padding out when a small voice stopped him.

 

“Where you going?” Duo was having a bit of a panicked moment; he didn’t want Heero to be far away. Heero had saved him, and it may have been some residual fear, or just plain loneliness. 

 

“To bathe,” he replied reassuringly, Trowa and Felix will fix you a warm bath in the kitchen. I’m going to the lake out back.”

 

Duo shivered that water had to be freezing, “Be careful,” he said softly blushing again nervous for no other reason then suddenly he was feeling shy around the Prince.

 

“I will, and when I get back we’ll finish reading _Romeo and Juliet.”_

Duo nodded and the Prince was gone.

           

Moving much slower into the hall he had only taken a few steps when a clinking sound caught up with him.

 

“Look at the love birds,” Trowa commented falling in step beside the limping Duo.

 

“What?” he asked distracted worried about Heero outside alone.

 

“He’ll be fine,” Trowa reassured. Duo nodded absently but still worried, “Come on I got to lug water for your bath.”

 

Duo smiled softly following him down to the kitchen.

           

As it turned out Duo ended up bathing in the stables in a big copper tub he and Trowa had carried out. Miss Mary had been more then happy to keep an eye on him, but a bashful Duo had decided to go outside.

 

Felix and Trowa had filled the tub, and it was a thankful Duo that sank into the decedent tub. It actually fit his frame, moaning in bliss he soaked for a bit humming as he soaped up his arms and chest washing his sore body. The hot water was helping to relax his stiff muscles; it had been a hectic couple of days.

 

Sighing he finished washing, before moving onto his hair, dipping under the water he tried to wet the long mane before realizing the sore ribs where not going to let him to wash it. He struggled for a big before frustrated he yelled out to Trowa.

 

“Trowa?” he called waiting, he knew they were just outside the door in case they were needed.

 

“Yeah?” the enchanted armor called back.

 

“Can you get the Prince?” there was a long silence before he stumped in.

 

“Why?” He asked suspicious.

 

“Because I need help with my hair, and you’re made of metal, Felix is stone, and Quatre is stuck in a mirror.”

 

Felix who had come in with him glanced to the guard, “He has a good point. I’ll go fetch him.”

           

-#-#-#-

 

Heero had met Felix half way, headed back from his own wash in the freezing lake. Fur still damp he was headed in to see how Duo was fairing with his injuries when Felix directed him to the stables.

 

“Duo?” he called popping around the corner.

 

Pausing slightly when he caught sight of the big, bronzed man glistening with water. The dimly lit stable was warm, sweet smelling from the fresh hay.

 

“Umm….” He cleared his throat, “Felix said you needed me?”

 

Duo smiled brightly, “How are you with hair?”

 

Confused he sat back on his haunch’s, “Hair?”

 

“Yes please, my hair. My ribs won’t let me wash it.”

 

Heero nodded shuffling forward to stand behind him. Traitorous eyes scanned the tub wondering if he was upset or happy the water was cloudy from the soap.

 

“What do I do?”

 

Duo handed him soap, “Lather it up in my hair.”

 

Nodding Heero took the bar hesitantly rubbing it in his palms and working it into suds before gently touching the long hair. Tentative at first he messaged the others head worried his claws might catch, or he would be too rough. But as Duo moaned in bliss, as Heero began to warm up to the task. A perfectionist he focused on the task, making sure to thoroughly wash the long hair. 

           

“You’re really good at this,” Duo mumbled as large paws gently cupped water to rinse off the suds.

 

“Just a second,” Duo disappeared under the water knees poking up.

 

Surfacing again he blew water from his face, “Thanks Heero,” he said standing then, grabbing the dry cloth folded on the side of the tub.

 

Heero turned away flushing, but not before he got a good look at Duo’s strong backside.

 

“Welcome,” he growled, a new uncomfortable feeling burning in the bottom of the stomach.

           

Duo dried quickly, efficiently wrapping the cloth around his waist; he picked up the other handing it to Heero and pointing to his head. Understanding Heero accepted the material wringing out the very long hair before rubbing it as dry as he could.

 

Chuckling Heero surveyed his handy work, Duo looked worse for where now, hair wet and fluffy from the bath added to his already bruised appearance. He looked somehow wild, and carefree, something Heero couldn’t ever remember being. 

 

Dry Duo dressed quickly leaving his hair for last, and noticing his teeth chattering Heero ushered him back into the castle and his study where it was warmest. Heero leaned into him offering warmth as they sat side by side before the fire.

           

Quatre found them there sometime later Heero reading, Duo drowsing beside him.

 

“Sire?” he whispered from the mirror near the fireplace.

 

Blue eyes looked up, “Yes?”

 

Quatre moved again, “We have a visitor approaching.”

 

Duo interest peaked sat up, “Really?” 

 

There was an affirmative sound from the doorway, “Yeah it’s Captain Wufei,” the armor announced.

 

Heero stood then moving, “But he usually comes at the beginning of the week,” he looked puzzled.

 

Duo was up too, “Wait for me!” He called limping after them.

 

Heero pausing so Duo could rest a hand on him as they headed to the ballroom for a better view.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Wufei had put off leaving as long as possible, but dawn had come far to early for them.

 

Zechs had walked him to the stables both quiet and somber.

 

Wufei had strapped his bag to his horse, and with one last long kiss he was gone.

           

Now early afternoon he was once more riding slowly towards the all to familiar, rusted gates.

 

Gulping he clutched at the front of his tunic feeling the small metal ring through the fabric. The ring his lover had given him on their last night. Holding it tightly he headed into what he firmly believed was going to be his death.

 


	10. A New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, have been trying to get this up, but busy, busy, also hopping to get to see Beauty and the Beast tomorrow I haven't seen it yet shame on me. Anyway enjoy!

 

 

 

“So who is he?” Duo asked, watching the dark headed man nervously glancing around the courtyard.

 

“Captain Chang Wufei, he was my junior in training. Top notch solider, he could have had his pick of postings.” Trowa answered standing beside Duo on the ballroom balcony.

 

Heero picked up the rest of the tale, “Lately however he’s been running errands for my brother. Delivering dispatches out here.”

 

Duo looked back down intrigued.

 

“Hello?” they heard the man call, sounding very much like he was controlling his nerves.

 

Duo felt immediate empathy for him.

           

“He’s carrying a bag today, a large bag.” Trowa observed.

 

Heero grunted, “Wonder what’s going on.” 

 

Duo glanced between them, “He seems nervous why? If he’s been here surely he knows you guys….” He trailed off as Trowa shifting sheepishly.

 

“We generally don’t show ourselves while he’s here.”

 

Duo gave Heero a stern look the Prince collapsed like a house of cards, “I don’t like people. They tend to react badly when they see me. I just left the dispatch on the desk he picked it up and left the new stuff.” He explained in a rush all but begging Duo not to be mad.

           

Sighing Duo turned, “I think we should go introduce ourselves.” He called limping away,

 

Heero falling onto all fours hurried to his side, happy when Duo rested a hand on his neck stroking soft fur absently.

 

“Hello anyone here?”

 

They heard the man call from the front hall, reaching the stairs Duo motioned for the other to wait.

 

“I’ll go prepare him first, it’s a little overwhelming to see you all at once.”

 

A shaggy head, and metal helm nodded. 

 

Duo limped forward calling out, “Hello there,” he smiled widely stepping into a patch of sunlight not to far away from the new comer.

           

The man called Wufei turned to look, hand on the hilt of his sword. Duo raised his hands in a sign of submission. Watching as the nervous man relaxed marginally when he realized Duo meant not harm.

 

“Hi, I’m Duo Maxwell,” he offered holding out a large callused hand.

 

“Captain Chang Wufei,” he said voice soft and melodic.

 

Duo noticed he was a handsome man, tall and lithe he was deadly wiry and exotic looking. Carmel coloured skin, dark onyx eyes, and hair as black as night pulled back in a high ponytail. 

 

“So Captain, may I ask why you are here?”

 

The other man sighed relaxing fully, “I have been posted here, by order of the king.” He spoke softly, “I am to report to the Captain of the Guard.”

 

Duo nodded, “Trowa?” he called over his shoulder keeping eyes on the other, worried about his reaction from what was to come.

           

He heard the click of metal on stone, and Trowa stepped forward to stand in the light with Duo Helm fixed on Wufei, who’s mouth was open slide open in shock.

 

Trowa saluted smartly, Wufei seemed to crumble then and Duo limbed forward to catch him.

“I know, it’s a lot to take in,” he whispered in the man’s ear.

 

 Wufei took deep breaths trying to collect himself.

 

“It’s an enchanted castle, and that suit of armor is Captain Trowa Barton of the Royal Guard.”

 

Wufei returned the salute then shakily.

 

“Orders solider,” Trowa ordered briskly, trying to keep things as normal as possible.

 

Trembling fingers handed the sealed parchment over, all the while clinging to Duo for support.

 

Heero had been watching quietly from the shadows, growling when he saw Wufei now clutching Duo.

 

“Why are you here?” Wufei asked the man helping him wondering just what on earth was going on.

 

“Prisoner,” Duo teased just as Heero came out of the shadows moving towards them.

 

Wufei’s knees out altogether as he turned white, Duo’s bad ankle was unable to support them sent the pair tumbling to the floor in a heap.

 

Wufei struggled to his knees grasping his sword, throat dry as cotton, as the horror prowled towards them.

 

“Captain?” Duo groaned sitting up, unsure what had just happened.

 

Wufei threw his arm in front of Duo managing to get his sword free despite trembling hands he pointed it towards Heero; the beast pausing at the sight growling low in his throat.

 

Trowa a little rusty in his duties, was slow to react to protect his charge, instead it came from a rather unlikely source.

 

“No!” Duo cried throwing himself between the sword point and Heero.

 

The beast paused, surprised.

 

“No, please lower your sword this is Prince Heero.” Duo managed, trying to gain his feet unsuccessfully as he had twisted his already bad ankle again. Wincing in pain he looked at the newcomer steadily willing him to understand.

 

Heero unsure prowled forward resting his head on Duo’s shoulder eyeing the dark haired guard. A big, callused palm reached up stroking the soft fur unconsciously.

 

Wufei glanced from wide violet coloured eyes to the cold blue ones looking at him from the fearsome face.

 

“The Prince?” he whispered finally, the steel tumbling from nerveless fingers.

 

Duo sighed, “Yeah, Prince Heero Yuy.” Said Prince gave a low growl or warning, and Duo poked him lightly. Duo rolled his eyes towards the still white and shaking Wufei.

 

“Pleased to meet you,” he finally said, voice a low throaty growl.

 

 Captain Wufei Chang, head of his class, battle tested solider, fainted dead away. 

 

-#-#-#-

 

It was a sharp kick that awoke Joe Maxwell, dazed he blinked red rimmed eyes.

 

Trying to sit up, he fell back with a groan his head was pounding.

 

“Father,” the cold voice spoke from somewhere above him.

 

Blinking again he was finally able to make out the form of his daughter, “Relena?” He croaked, finally making it to a sitting position. He was lying on the kitchen floor; it was as far as he had gotten before passing out from the night before.

           

“Yes father, I have come to collect my thing.” she spoke coldly, moving around him.

 

Joe lay there listening as she went upstairs. He faded in and out, hearing her moving around in her room, drawers opening, and closing. She returned sometime later and Joe was still sprawled on the floor.

 

Sneering she kicked him again, “I’m moving to the palace…the wedding is at the end of this week.”

 

She stepped over him heading for the door, she glanced back blue eyes ice cold, “I don’t want to see you there. “With that she slammed the door, cutting herself off from her joke of a family.

 

Smirking she stepped into the waiting carriage, her oaf of a brother lost or dead in the woods, and her useless father no threat to her plans.

 

 By the end of the week she would be a Princess.

 

-#-#-#-

 

“I believe he is coming around,” Quatre’s soft voice echoed from his mirrored world.

 

A small moan caught Duo’s attention as he turned to glance at the prone man stretched out before the fire.

 

Trowa wheezed his grating chuckle.

 

“What’s so funny?” Duo asked watching as dark eyes flutter briefly.

 

“He fainted,” the man at arms commented as if that explained it all.

 

Shaking his head Duo looked back to their charge. After he had passed out in the main entrance Duo and Heero had carried him to the study, where they were all waiting for him to come round.

 

Still recovering himself a drowsing Duo leaned into a warm and inviting Heero, lounging nearby.

           

With a small moan Wufei finally woke, seeing the very normal, smiling face of Duo.

 

“How you feeling?”

 

Shaking his head Wufei sat up, “I had a weird dream…” he murmured catching sight of a languid looking beast who was lurking behind Duo.  The man was leaning into him looking content and unafraid.

 

“Ahhh, I’m sorry to say but it’s not a dream,“ a new voice offered.

 

Wufei looked around sharply, “Who’s there?”

Duo pointed to a mirror by the fireplace a blurred glowing figure bowed to him. “Quatre Winner, head of the household.”

           

Wufei was almost numb with shock.

 

“Deep breath,” Duo whispered, “I understand it’s a lot to take in. You need to understand though this is an enchanted castle.”

 

The guard nodded slowly, swallowing thickly finally finding his voice. “I have heard the story…but I don’t think I ever truly believed it.” He said softly, hesitantly.

 

Duo raised an eyebrow surprised, “You heard the story? The one with the sorceresses and the curse?”

 

Nodding Wufei seemed to collect himself, before replying, “Yes the King’s personal guard told me. I always just thought it was some sort of made up tale to cover up why one twin was hidden away.”

 

Heero gave a snort paws crossed he eyed the other still not liking the new man, he had after all touched Duo. 

           

Curious Duo turned to Wufei, “So why are you here then?”

 

The black haired man seemed to shrink in on himself at the question before shrugging intent on the fire, “Orders, and I don’t question orders.” 

 

Absently he gripped the front of his tunic, turning back to look at the odd couple. Duo sensed there was more to the man’s story yet he didn’t want to pry, quickly he changed the topic.

 

“I know the ball was supposed to be last night, did it happen?”

 

Wufei nodded seemly happy for the change of topic, “Yes and the Prince has chosen a bride.”

 

Heero gave a snort of disbelief.

 

Duo sat a little straighter, wincing as his ribs protested, “Who did he choose?” Violet eyes dark and shadowed.

 

“A Relena Peacecraft, they are to be married by the end of the week.”

 

Duo seemed to crumple.

 

Heero nudged him concerned, “What is it?” he asked as softly as he could.

 

“My sister,” Duo confirmed, there was a sudden uncomfortable silence in the room.

 

“She got her wish,” Duo said softly shrugging; there was no love lost between them. Her and the Prince probably deserved each other. 

           

They were silent a moment longer before a loud growl from Heero’s stomach broke the quite tension.

 

Duo chuckled glancing at the other, “Hungry Prince?”

 

Mood changed, Trowa stumped off to get dinner, Wufei hurrying to assist wanting to get an immediate mental map of the castle.  Quatre had followed interested to see if the new guard would faint after meeting Miss Mary.

 

Alone once more the pair remained seated before the fire Duo leaning into Heero, thankful for the heat and comfort.

 

“You ok?” Heero asked voice a soft growl.

 

“Yeah,” Duo mumbled picking at his bandaged arm, “I knew my sister never really cared for me but I guess my leaving didn’t faze her at all.”

 

A comforting paw wrapped around his waist as Heero sat up pulling Duo into his chest. Duo closed his eyes feeling a stinging burn, his hands gripped Heero’s arm where he held him. Breathing deep he tried to bring himself in check, focusing on the strong steady heartbeat against his back.

           

By the time the others had returned with dinner, Duo was dozing. Heero sat back propped against the wall by the fireplace. Duo between his legs head lolling to the side.

 

As Trowa creaked back into the study a regretful Heero woke his charge, “Duo got to eat,” he coaxed.

 

The big man woke smiling blearily at the others as they set out trays of roast beef, potatoes, vegetables, and what looked like custard. Heero and Duo shared a plate, while dark eyes watched with interest.

 

Wufei was well aware of the legend, as well as the one thing that could break it. 

           

“Duo?” Wufei asked suddenly remembering something from earlier.

 

“Hmmm?” Duo mumbled trying to eat what was being offered.

 

“You said earlier you were a prisoner?”

 

Chuckling Duo focused on Wufei, “Yeah sort of. My father stumbled in here, and gave me a tall tale about a beast threatening to kill him. To save his life he promised to send his daughter in his place.”

 

There was a whispery chuckle from Quatre, “Is that what he said?”

 

Duo nodded, “Yup but I didn’t believe it. Though I do wonder if there was some truth to the matter at the time.”

 

Heero took up the narrative, “He came in drank a bottle of expensive spirits, passed out. When I tried to wake him to leave he began to beg and plead offering his daughter in exchange from himself.”

 

Heero shrugged looking sheepishly at Duo, “I just did it to get him out I never thought he’d actually do it.” 

 

Duo looked at him stunned for long moments before he began to laugh, the others joining in.

           

Duo was wiping tears of mirth from his eyes when Wufei asked another seemingly innocuous question. “If you’re not a prisoner, how did you get so beat up.”

Duo looked at Heero, eyebrows raised. Turning back to Wufei he smiled sweetly, cheek dimpling, “Wolves.”

Heero snorted in laughter, Trowa shook his head and Wufei looked between them confused.


End file.
